Trial by Fire
by LeBratPrincess
Summary: co-authored with DrowsyFantasy. Part 3 in the Not Over Yet series. Trial by ordeal, by which the guilt or innocence of the accused is determined by subjecting them to a painful task.  Feat. The entire A-Team. Face/Charissa pairing.
1. Chap 1: MultiTasking

**Disclaimer:** The A-Team does not belong to us. Any original characters you see however do. But yes, we still dream. Very hard.

**Authors' Notes:** Welcome to the beginning of a very rough chapter in the lives of Face and Charissa. This is their own personal journey through hell and back, but at least they won't be alone the guys will be right there with them. This fic heads into some pretty dark places, including torture both physical and some brief mental. The violence level has also be raised. Consider yourself warned. Buuut we start out on the sexy fluffy side so enjoy and reviews as always are welcomed very much. :)

* * *

**Trial by Fire**

_Part 4 in the Not Over Yet Series_

That morning the ship began to pull into New York Harbor and she was caught up in the exit of regular passengers and didn't get a chance to see him or any of the others. She hoped they knew she had been grateful for all their help as she left the ship and caught a taxi.

A few hours later thanks to the wonders of NYC traffic she made it to the airport and managed to book a flight back to D.C., while waiting for her flight she called in. She was told to report in immediately when she landed. Two hours of waiting for her flight another two hours in the air and she was back in the Capitol and standing before her Superiors. They were pleased she had taken out Karls, but because she had been AWOL for over a week she was shelved and given mounds of paper work, roughly six weeks' worth.

Six weeks later she was called into a briefing on an international incident involving stolen nuclear warheads. She settled into one of the chairs along with other men and women within the war room and listened taking notes wondering if she'd be able to make a play for this one. Something like this would look good and might even garner a promotion. She wanted it so bad she could taste it.

"Captain Sosa?"

She looked up and then stood, "Yes, sir?"

"You will head this operation. When we finish with the Intel presentation you may pick your team and head out at 0600 hours."

She nodded, "Thank you, sir. I'm honored." She sat back down and shuffled a few things on the small table before her and waited as the presentation began.

They'd returned from a mission bruised but not broken, and Face was starting to regret having left Sosa without another word. Wondering if he could possibly turn that into an advantage, he picked up his phone while grabbing some dinner, and opened with a text message to Sosa: - Who's your favorite towel boy? -

She opened her packet and began to look over the dossier of the incident and those involved as the General at the bottom of the stepped room began. Suddenly an odd noise cut into her concentration… odd but familiar. With a confused look she checked her phone and saw nothing and shrugged, maybe it wasn't her, but as she looked around no one was close enough to her for it to not be hers. Then it hit her. It was THAT phone. She had forgotten it had taken up residence in the bottom of her bag, she fished it out and arched a brow rolling her eyes at the message, "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself and answered back –what do you want, Face?-

-what do I always want?- He shot back. -did you miss me?- he paid for his Chinese take-out and headed back to a safe apartment he'd conned with Murdock. The pilot was out at the moment, probably out at the airport, trying to scam his way into a cockpit. Face grinned and shook his head.

She tucked the phone beneath her thigh on the seat and turned her attention back to what the General was saying and waited. She knew he would answer back; problem was she had no idea what he was up to. It could have an important purpose or just be a Face purpose… she had no idea and neither opinion thrilled her very much at the moment. Sure enough the phone jumped to life beneath her leg a moment later and she snuck a look at it and smirked slightly –Haha. Maybe.- She sat the phone on her lap instead, hoping the fabric of her uniform skirt would make the vibration sound a little less obvious.

-Maybe it's because I didn't give you a good-bye kiss?- Face suggested, as he got home. He found Murdock inside, actually, running around the apartment with his aviator's cap on and a large model airplane in his hand. "Flight Alpha four-niner-niner-two comin' in for a landin'! Whad'ya bring me, Facey?"

"One of the possible involvements in this incident is missing Russian Nuclear Scientist Dr. Miranda Niccolli." Came the General's voice as he showed them a brief picture of her. She had dark hair, looked like a Russian model.

"Why does that name sound familiar…" Charissa wondered out loud to herself as the phone came to life again in her lap and she eyed it and quickly text back –I'll live.- It would've been nice, but she understood the situation.

Face attempted to fend Murdock off of his Chinese take-out and text Sosa at the same time. -maybe a good-bye fuck? still up for that?- he managed to get, as he played keep-away with the bag.

Murdock was clutching the model airplane like a kid, and jumping up to try and get the bag, "Come on Facey, gimme some food!"

She arched a brow at his next text and did her best not to react verbally to it as she worked the name of the Russian scientist over in her mind and shrugged, "What the hell." She text back –Didn't you know a scientist, Dr. Miranda Niccolli at one time?- She ignored his question for the moment trying to piece two and two together. She was a firm believer in work first and fun later.

-Oh yeah I knew her. In the biblical sense. You know, in every way poissible- he teased, finally giving Murdock some egg rolls and being done with it, "And be quiet. I'm on the phone."

"But, you're textin'." Murdock pointed out, using chopsticks. Face used a fork. The pilot decided to punish him for this transgression by jabbing him in the shoulder.

She tapped her pen on the table top as she waited for his reply, the General going on about the good Doctor's last where abouts, who she had been seen with and her suspected takers. Something about it all was off in her mind, but she kept her ideas to herself for now until they were more concrete. She snorted loudly.

"Something wrong Captain?"

She looked up quickly, "No sir. Sorry. Allergies." She stated quickly and rolled her eyes answering back –Surprise. Surprise. And for your question, considering I have no clue where you are, any physical interaction is void.-

-Then it won't mess up your ponytail- Face shot back. -Of course, normally I would undo that first. like to get my hands in your hair. tug a little- He avoided Murdock's curious expression and ate some more beef and broccoli.

"whatcha writin', Facey?"

Her throat tightened just a little at his text –Really. Sex texting? Are we sixteen now?- She pursed her lips to keep from laughing, oh he was cute. She jotted down the fact Face knew this scientist chic and made plans to get more information later on that one.

-it's called sexting, what are you, thirty?- Face wrote. -and why not, all I can think of is your body over mine, hearing your screaming-. Well, now he was. Before, he was thinking of his growling stomach and Murdock's incessant questioning.

She gave a quiet laugh –Sorry. Not everyone is as hip as you.- She closed her eyes for a moment and pushed away the mental images that accompanied the rest of his message –For the record now is not a good time. In a briefing.-

-but now is the best time- Face argued. -you must be bored, just sitting there, your body wasted by being covered up and not naked, squirming on my cock-

Murdock managed to see what Face was writing, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Faceman, what are you doin'?"

She knew exactly what he was doing, he was being well… him. She made a face at his next message and groaned, it wasn't an aroused sound but rather an unbelievable sound –Is that all you think about? And I happen to be in uniform. If I remember correctly you like me in uniform.- She had no idea that he wasn't alone, she had no idea of anything of where he was, who he was with, nothing. Well she knew what he was doing to a point but that was it. Such thoughts made her a little nervous… and excited.

-so salute me. I'm saluting you right now. and not with my hands.- Face grinned. Murdock was unpreventably looking over his shoulder, sometimes squealing and covering his eyes. He knew the pilot was just being silly...wasn't he? Surely he wasn't some kind of prude or virgin.

"Faceyyy! That's bad!"

She bit her lower lip and glanced up trying to remember what the General had just said. This wasn't a class room, she couldn't ask the man to repeat himself and not look foolish, she didn't want to mess up her being in charge of this. –Damn it Face.- She text back to him knowing he'd get the message.

Face, thinking she was merely trying to not get hot and bothered, continued. -I think you'd like to see that. Or not see it, whichever you prefer. you can't see it in certain places, but you can sure feel it.-

Murdock gasped and fell away, "Oh my eyes!" He gasped, fanning himself like a southern Belle, "You are not a gentleman!"

-Really now. Care to enlighten me?- She decided to play, the General was just repeating himself now which meant soon they'd be showing the slides of various satellite images taken and security camera shots and whatever else they had gathered.

-you can keep your boots on. and your skirt too. but you have to take your top off. why do you even wear a bra?- Face leaned on an elbow and shoveled some rice into his mouth as he texted, "Murdock, stop whimpering in the corner. We're all adults here."

-I'm wearing heels. The black ones that you like.- She sent back and hid the phone quickly feeling like a school girl passing notes as one of the General's men came by with the image packets and handed her one.

She sent another message once he had moved on –So I stay firm and supple.- She smirked as the lights lowered and she didn't have to hide the phone exactly anymore, just the glow of the screen.

-and I would know. they feel great. and look great. and taste great in my mouth-

"Murdock, come back. I brought dessert." He lifted a small carton of Ben and Jerry's. Murdock was at the table so fast it almost made his head spin.

Her pulse sped just a little as she eyed his message and chewed her lower lip –Must you distract me right now?- She answered back and slid down a little in her seat trying to focus on the slides being shown, her mind and body wanting to anything but right now.

-yes, because I can't fuck you irl.- he pointed out. Murdock was scooping the ice cream into bowls and making huge sundaes, complete with bananas, whipped cream, nuts and a cherry on top. -and god I want to. want to fuck you so hard you can't even scream-

She shivered and crossed her legs at that one and it took her a moment or two before she formed a reply back –I bet if you wanted it bad enough you could find me.- She shot back at him, her eyes filling with fire in the dimly lit room.

-be a challenge- He agreed. -but for now, i want to imagine your squirming. it's more fun. ride me, use me, come for me.- He put his phone down for a minute to cough and adjust his jeans.

Her eyes narrowed slowly and sat up, her mind working now –You know I haven't tasted you in my mouth for years now.- She text back and waited, a smug look on her face as she sat back, her legs still very much crossed however and her heart rate fast.

-I have- Face bit his lip a little, remembering Sosa on her knees in front of him, her lips wrapped around. No, don't think about that. -I have, and you still taste just as sweet as the first time-

-Mmm… you are quite the silver tongued Devil.- She answered back and took a very deep uneven breath –The way you make me feel like I'm going to explode. It's… intoxicating.- She was no longer paying any mind to what was going on in the room around her, she was completely focused on the little screen in front of her and what it would read next.

-you love my tongue, everywhere it goes...down your throat, over your breasts, down your hips and between your legs.- Face texted.

Murdock dropped a bowl.

"If it bothers you so much, quit reading over my shoulder! And gimme that." He took his bowl of ice cream.

She tightened her legs, her mind recalling memories that were not fit for public places. One in particular of him following her into the rest room of a fancy restaurant he had taken her too, trying to do the whole normal date thing which later they figured out just didn't suit them. She remembered how he had pushed her back against the wall and practically ripped her dress apart just to get to her and when he had dropped to his knees and held her back hard against the tiled wall she had screamed so loudly that the cops had been called. They were asked never to return to that place again.

Suddenly it was very warm and she undid the top button her shirt and shifted –There are other things I love more. When you pound into me so hard and fast that I can't even move afterwards.-

-from in front or behind?- He queried, one hand resting on his thigh. -in front? where I can kiss you and watch you slowly lose control and go out of your mind? or from behind, fucking you into a wall, listening to you scream uncontrollably?-

She almost dropped the phone at his answer, "Fuck." She said almost too loudly as the words across the screen made her body temperature rise fast. It was quite a few obvious minutes before she answered back as she rested her free hand beneath the table so she had something to dig her nails into, her own flesh at the moment. –Actually I rather enjoyed when you cuffed me to the bed that one time and showed me who was in charge.- She smirked deviously.

"Kinky." Face said out loud, forgetting for a moment where Murdock was.

The pilot was shovelling ice cream and topping into his mouth, and reading over his shoulder. Another squeal.

"Jesus Murdock! That's cold!"

-when I told you that you were mine, that no one else could have you, that I was going to fuck you until all you could think about was me, until you couldn't remember your own name, just mine as you screamed it over and over?-

Her hand flexed against the fabric of her skirt as she wondered how much damned longer this Briefing was going to go on, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She just about lost it as the reply made her remember that particular night, she had been flirting in front of him again with some yuppie fly boy and she figured she had known what she was doing.

Boy had she been wrong.

Before she knew it she had been stripped naked, handcuffed to her bed as he taunted and tormented her until she almost went mad. Then he had fucked her and fucked her for how long she wasn't sure. She had no idea how her body had kept up with him that night, but she had and each time she came it was harder and longer than the last. –Yes, god yes.- She texted back. She was losing and she knew it now as she struggled not to slip her hand beneath her skirt and pretend it was his.

Face grinned; he knew he was winning. Still, he fought against the urge to undo his jeans. He felt weird sharing an apartment with Murdock, like he was taking care of a little brother. It felt wrong to do something like that...well, if he couldn't get rid of him first, "Stop looking over my shoulder!" -you remember how good that felt...I remember how good you felt, how you came and came and came, I thought you were going to pass out.-

Suddenly the light came back up and she froze, she wondered if her face was a flushed as she feared it was as the General looked straight up at her.

"That's all we have, but if you can acquire anymore intel Captain feel free. We need to get those warheads back and locate Dr. Niccolli."

She nodded very slowly, "Y-y-yes Sir." She swallowed hard.

"Excellent. Dismissed."

* * *

**Geez Faceman. **

**Oh, and for the record concerning the placement of the crack fic "Covert Operations" it could fit into the time line of this Series, however it doesn't offically so there are no continuity errors. :) She really doesn't have a clue where he or the rest of the team is and this is the first time they've spoken since the Cruise within our regularly scheduled programing. Also go check the art for this part, it has a little surprise on it. ;)**


	2. Chap 2: Highway to Hell

**Authors' Notes: **Unfortunately that last chapter is all the sexy good times we get in this one folks, but we're working on the next installment and that's going to have LOTS of good stuff.

* * *

She stood fast and tried not to make her hurry too obvious as she gathered her paperwork and stormed out of the room and hit the dial button on the phone, "Do you know how much fucking trouble you almost got me into?" She growled into the phone when he answered, her voice thick with need.

"Oh really?" he grinned, voice equally dark with lust, "Did they notice? Was your seat wet when you got up? How's your skirt? Ruffled? I'll bet your panties are soaked..." He took a long, deep inhale.

Murdock made gagging noises behind him.

"Murdock, shut up!"

Yeah she was wet alright, "Damn you." She muttered into the phone as she entered her very small office and began to gather the rest of her things, "And the fact I have to be on a plane in, "She glanced at her watch, "seven hours doesn't help either." She didn't say anymore, the rest was of course classified and she didn't want him to know anyways for fear he'd tell Hannibal and they'd want in on it.

"I don't know if you can stop by. We're in Los Angeles." Face leaned on a table, glaring at Murdock, who was licking his bowl and giggling, "Murdock, go away, would you? Go play Flight Simulator on my computer or something..."

She frowned hard, "You cock tease. " She hissed at him, "But now that I've got you, why don't you tell me more about your Russian ex lover?" She headed for her car as she talked to him, "And don't ask for details, I can't tell you. Classified." She added.

"Well, I can tell you that she likes nipple clamps..." He trailed a finger along the windowledge, "Seriously though? She reminds me of you. A real hard-ass, but less creative. She's in-and-out, get-the-job-done, no-nonsense. She's a very bad liar though - if you manage to grab her, watch her throat. She's got a vein there that pops when she's telling a lie, right away. Um...what else.." he ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember the woman - outside of his bedroom, "She drinks a shitload of coffee. You can smell it on her."

"Lieutenant." She warned when he started out with sexual preferences, "That sort of helps. Did she ever talk to you about what she does for a living?" She got into her car and drove, if any asshole cop even thought about pulling her over for talking on her cellphone while driving she'd have their ass in a sling. She was pissed and turned on and she couldn't do anything about the latter at the moment… well she could but it wouldn't be as satisfying.

"Yeah, she said she travelled a lot. I figured she was in weapons, because whenever I surprised her, she would automatically reach for her waist, like she wanted to pull out a gun. We went to this Korean restaurant one time, and I was sneaking up behind her, to surprise her on her birthday, and she speaks fluent Korean, isn't that weird? Anyway, she nearly tackled me to the ground!"

The need was still very thick in her voice as she talked with him and tried to weasel any information she could out of the man, but the more and more she tried the more she realized she was going to have to let some of the quote classified material slip a little, "Interesting." A smile slowly spread across her lips, "Considering that someone in North Korea stole some warheads that don't belong to them roughly twelve hours ago."

"I'm guessing that the two might very well be related, then?" he asked, putting their dishes in the machine dishwasher. Murdock was bouncing on the bed in the other room. He was such a child. "And shit. Stealing nukes from North Korea? Mommy, will I wake up dead tomorrow?"

By now she was at her apartment and shuffling through her choices in team members and tossed all aside except three and then faxed her choices into the General's office and began to pack as she managed to keep the phone from dropping, "No dear. They stole our nukes. We had a ship off shore that was transporting warheads; they had stopped to aid some victims of more of those damn Somali pirates and got attacked. The terrorists took over the ship, stole the warheads and then blew up the ship. No one survived." She changing her clothes and hoped he couldn't hear the sound of that because right now was so not the time for a subject change.

"Not good." He agreed, all business now, "Listen - if you need to call us in on this, you're gonna have to make it quick. Hannibal is looking at another gig, but he's open to suggestion if there's international interests at stake. Plus we'll need to dope B.A. to get him on a plane."

She shook her head, "No. This is too big." She told him flat, "You need to stay out of this. I mean it. Don't even tell Hannibal anything I've told you because we both know he'll have you all in North Korea so fast your heads will spin. It's too dangerous." She was worried about him; she didn't want to have to visit him in prison. She was finally changed and settled onto her bed, "I mean it Face. I will arrest you if I even hear a rumor you're over there."

"So for sure they're in North Korea then," Face confirmed, "And you may want to reconsider that offer. Just keep us in mind, Charissa."

She wasn't tired and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep… she never should have told him anything, she should've just taken what little she got about Niccolli and left it at that, but no she pushed him for information, she was too focused on doing the job. Her eyes narrowed, "Face. Don't. Don't make me your enemy please." His tone of voice told her he intended to do everything she had just told him not to do, "I love you. Stay in LA. I'll try to stop by on my way back when the job is done." With that she hung up and sighed heavily and tried to sleep a little.

Face paused, looked at the phone. "Huh. She said she loved me. She must REALLY be stressed out." He put it on the table and plugged it in to charge, then went to go chase Murdock off his bed.

Six hours later she was on an Air Force ran jet for North Korea along with her chosen team, two of them she had worked with before when she was trying to chase down Hannibal and company. The other was a new guy, but she had heard very good things about him. She watched out the window as the landscape changed over and over until she felt herself becoming sleepy. She slept then, but it didn't do her much good even though the flight was a long one.

They landed on a base in Japan, then went out to an air craft carrier and took a chopper onto North Korea. She actually hated flying in these things, no doors and easy targets really because they moved slow. They landed at Sunan International Airport and were greeted by some of the country's military who were too eager as far as she was concerned about offering their assistance as they headed out for the hotel they'd be staying at. She kept a close watch, not trusting anything.

Face was on the phone with Hannibal, who seemed interested but not pushy about Sosa's mission, "Try and keep an ear to the ground, Peck." he said, before he hung up.

Murdock was watching black and white monster movies on tv, with popcorn and a teddy bear in his arms. He was wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and a baseball cap.

"Murdock...would you turn that off and go to bed?"

"Can't sleep. Monsters' gonna eat me." Murdock said, without looking away from the tv set.

Face sighed, turned it off, and pushed a protesting pilot into his own room, "Even if YOU can exist on unicorns and rainbows, Murdock, I need sleep. So be quiet for at least the next six hours."

Soon her close watch was distracted as the Korean military guys began to hand her back recently taken pictures of Dr. Niccolli looking very cozy with some Korean terrorists that were known and very wanted internationally. She looked over each photograph and then passed them on to her team members to look over as well in case she missed something helpful.

"Captain?" Heckler, the new guy was suddenly tapping her on the shoulder.

"What?" She looked up and realized they were not headed for their hotel, but were heading into the Korean jungle. In an instant her weapon was out, her team mates following her movements and she aimed them at the men in the front of the van, "Turn this vehicle around. Now."

One of the men turned around and smiled, "Lower your guns or you all die."

Her eyes widened in horror as the man peeled back his coat to reveal a bomb strapped to his body. She slowly lowered her gun and dropped it to the floor, her team following suit.

"Very good Captain. Now sit back and enjoy the ride. Our jungles are very pretty."

She glared murderously at the man, but sat back and said nothing as they drove on.

Soon the scenery began to change as they came up to an old hanger and stopped, "Get out slowly. Hands on your heads."

They all did as told, and then were forced to the ground on their knees as a pair of very feminine legs came into view housed in tight leather pants, "Welcome."

Charissa looked up to see the good Doctor herself smiling down at her.

* * *

**Uh-oh... she should've let the guys in on this, but it's too late now. Or is it? Stay tuned, new chapters will be going up soon.**

**And don't forget to review! Just like Face we can't live on Rainbows and Unicorns, we live on reviews! :D**


	3. Chap 3: Six Hours

**Authors' Notes: **Warning this chapter contains some character torture.

* * *

"Shit." She moved to stand, but was instantly shoved back down hard on her knees.

"Move again Captain and I shoot your team members." Instructed that thick accent, "So you are his new toy. Not much." The woman's face was now right in hers, inspecting her, "But you'll do."

"So I'm bait? How… unoriginal." She laughed and then moved again, fast shooting up into the other woman knocking her back into the ground and began to fight her when the sound of gunshots made her freeze. Charissa turned slowly and saw her team laying on the ground dead, blood flowing from the holes in their heads and then everything went black with pain.

Miranda stood and dusted herself off, "Little minx. Now I understand what Peck sees in her. Get her inside and burn her dead comrades." She moved to the van and began to rummage through Charissa's bag and arched a neatly trimmed brow at the fact the woman had two cell phones, "Why would you need two cell phones Captain. I wonder." She turned both phones on, the first was full of Military stuff, but the second interested her the most, "Well, well." Miranda smiled and sauntered towards the hanger, hitting the redial button on the second phone and waited.

"Pizza by air delivery," Murdock drawled into Face's stolen phone, while the con-man tried to get it away from him, "We fry it then fly it."

"Gimme my phone, you nutcase!"

Miranda gave her men the signal to restrain Sosa while she waited for Peck to answer his call, she had no idea it would be this easy to pull her part of the plan and she knew her employer would be pleased by her efficiency.

She blinked as she heard a voice talking about pizza delivery and then she heard a voice she hadn't in years, several to be a little more precise, "Hello Templeton, long time no talk." She used his birth name knowing it would irk him and nodded to her goons who proceeded to wake up Charissa with a bucket of water to the face.

She coughed and sputtered at the cold water, some of it going up her nose and down her throat. Instantly she struggled and found it to be of little use as she glared across the way at Miranda on the phone… what looked like that phone actually, "What the hell do you thi-"

"Shut her up!" Miranda instructed her men quickly and then turned her attention back to the phone.

"Templeton? Oh, you want the Faceman. Well, he can't come to the phone right now." Murdock was batting at Face's hands, giggling away, "My phone now! You lost it fair and square!"

"You so cheated! I would've won that hand of poker!"

Miranda was not a patience woman and at the arguing of voices on the other end she yelled into the receiver, "Give Peck the phone now or Captain Sosa dies!" Her voice echoed through the hanger as she nodded to one of her men who trained a gun on Charissa without hesitation.

Murdock switched from playful to serious in the time it took for her voice to reach his ear. He snapped the phone away from his ear and shoved it into Face's hands with a deadly look on his face, "Sosa's in danger. Talk. Now."

"Templeton? Darling is that you finally?" Her tone was sweet but in that sickly, evil manner. She paced in front of Charissa back and forth.

Charissa watched the woman like a hawk, she hated her, she wanted to kill her. Rage boiled and bubbled inside of the Captain heading for extreme and deadly levels. She was to say the least pissed, this woman had tricked her, killed her men and now held her captive like some kind of bait. Yeah, she was fucking pissed. Her hazel eyes narrowed and darkened as she thought of all the ways she could end the life of the Russian woman.

"Who is this?" Face asked, trying to remain calm and quiet. "Why do you have Captain Sosa's phone? And what do you want from me?" He shot a glance at Murdock, who was gesturing to the other phone.

He had a little pad of paper, which he was holding up: 'Call Hannibal?' was scrawled on it in childish hieroglyphs.

She laughed, "Oh I'm hurt that you don't remember me." Her tone changed, her accent coming thick now, "It's Miranda you fucking scumbag son of a bitch." She glanced with her dark eyes towards Charissa, "And I got your feisty little lover and if you want her alive you'll follow my every word." To make her point she walked closer to her captive and put the phone on speaker and nodded to the man who held a cattle prod. A mere second later, despite trying not to scream, Charissa was and not in a good way, "Do I have your attention?"

"Miranda?" Face asked in horror. He'd almost forgotten her voice. Shit. "Yes, yes, you already have my attention, like I said before - what do you want from me?" He gestured to Murdock - yes, call Hannibal, for fuck's sake!

Murdock took the phone into the other room and quickly called their C.O.

"Call your beloved Colonel Smith and round up the boys, if you're not here in six hours you'll be burying her in a way you won't enjoy." She hung up and then text him the details of her location and smiled before turning around to face her captive again, "Give her another jolt, I like the way she screams." Miranda's laughter was soon drowned out by Charissa's screams.

"Six hours?" Face demanded of the phone, but Miranda had already hung up, "Fuck! How in the name of god are we gonna get to Korea in SIX HOURS? That's physically impossible! Unless we hijack a fighter jet...but those don't carry four people...shit shit shit!" He danced around the room, frustrated and horrified.

Murdock came rushing in, "Hannibal's meeting us at the airport."

"That's no good, there's no plane physically capable of getting us to Korea in six hours..." Face moaned out loud.

She settled in an old chair and motioned for Sosa to be taken away, the girl was practically unconscious now and not very happy and Miranda was now officially bored with her. She eyed the time on the cellphone and smiled before using it to make a new call, "Darling, the play is in plan. Smooth as silk and I have a wonderful surprise in store when he gets here too. " She laughed, "Oh yes, it will be quite the show stopper you won't want to miss it." She hung up and smiled, "Tik tok, tik tok." She commented dryly as the time moved by almost too slowly for her.

Charissa had figured if she stopped screaming then that bitch would get bored with her, luckily she had been right. They threw her into a make shift cell and left her be. After a moment or two she was able to work out of her bindings and sat up looking around, "Perfect." She muttered, her rage level still extremely high, "Fucking perfect." Unfortunately she couldn't tear the place apart to release that rage because she could barely move.

* * *

**Not good, not good at all...**


	4. Chap 4: Endless Torture

**Authors' Notes: **Warning, this chapter contains some more torture and some minor non-con.

* * *

It was useless.

Murdock had stolen the fastest jet he could find that would hold the four of them.

B.A. was upset, but didn't fight when Hannibal told him to get in.

"It's fucking pointless." Face was growling, trying to hide his tears, "Even if we broke the fucking sound barrier, we couldn't get there in six fucking hours."

"We're gonna go as fast as we can." Murdock said, taking off.

Miranda eyed the time and sighed, "Three hours and counting." She mused and tapped a riding crop against the heel of her boot as she waited to put her plan into action, "Make sure everything is perfect. One wrong move and we're all dead." She told her little band of men as they scurried around making preparations for their guests, and the guest of honor especially. She stood and wandered over to the ropes that would hold Peck while she broke him, "Excellent." She eyed the time again and paced, not because of nerves but from excitement.

They were halfway to Hawaii. A quarter of the way there. Face kept pacing.

Hannibal was chewing on an unlit cigar, which Murdock had outright refused to let him light in the plane.

Murdock hadn't cracked a joke or even smiled once since he'd picked up the phone. The man was frighteningly focused.

"Face, stop." Hannibal insisted. "She's only given you six hours to toy with you. She KNOWS that we can't get over there in less than -" he checked his watch. "Three more hours. That's not humanly possible. Try to relax."

"How can I relax - " Face spat out, " - when they've got Charissa and they're doing god knows what to her!"

She had them bring Charissa in and outfit her with a Kevlar vest that was hidden by her clothes, "Now when I shoot you, you will act like your dead, or the next bullet will be in the head. Understood?"

Charissa nodded slowly, her eyes glaring at the woman, "Yes." She said with defiance.

"Good girl." Miranda gripped her chin suddenly hard, "I bet he just likes that you take orders well, do you take orders from him in the bedroom? Does he make you writhe and scream until you can't take it anymore?" The Russian woman watched the Captain's eyes flash and then laughed shoving her away, "I'll take that as a yes. See that's why he left me, I was too much for him to handle."

Charissa laughed in a cynical manner, "More like you were too much of a crazy bitch probably." A leather glove came across her face with blinding speed, making her dizzy for a moment or two.

"Talk like that again and I'll just shoot you anyways." Miranda warned and then kicked her hard in the midsection causing her to stumbled backwards along with the men holding her down, "Confine her and make sure she can't get loose." She ordered them.

Charissa sagged, she hated having the air knocked out of her, it burned like a son of a bitch. She took gasping breaths trying to keep from passing out as she felt her wrists being tied up again and sighed.

They were over Hawaii. Six hours had passed and Face was trying not to panic. It would be at least another four hours until they hit Japan, and then Korea. Thankfully, Murdock was gunning at full speed. Even though the plane was outfitted for long-distance travel, at the rate he was going, they'd run out of fuel by the time they landed. They wouldn't be able to make a return trip until they refuelled.

Miranda fingered the cattle prod and looked over her captive, "Just for added affect darling. Nothing personal." She explained and then turned the evil device on, "Scream nice and loud for me now." She whispered into Sosa's ear before moving back and then touching her in the side with the electric end of the prod.

Charissa didn't scream this time, she merely looked Miranda in the eyes, "That tickled."

The Russian woman growl with impatience and jabbed the prod into her side hard, letting it touch the other woman for what seemed like forever, "How about now? Did that tickle?" She spat at her, smiling as she saw Charissa struggling not to scream, not to show how weak she truly was.

They were almost there. Almost there. Face was sitting in the cockpit, watching Murdock. He found some kind of grounding in the pilot, who stared unblinking into the night sky before them. They were above the clouds, and Face felt as though he could lose himself here, if he wasn't so anxious.

She wouldn't scream, she wouldn't give the woman the satisfaction of knowing she was hurting her as the torture continued. She bit hard enough into her lower lip to keep from making any sort of sound that now she tasted blood. As the shocking sensation stopped she took that moment to spat some of the blood out of her mouth and looked to her captor with dark, angry eyes, "That all you got?" She egged her on, hoping to keep the woman pissed and hoping it would cause her to make a mistake in Charissa's favor.

Miranda laughed, "You know if we weren't enemies I think I'd like you." She strolled up to her captive and grabbed her by the hair pulling her up from her knees, "I bet you're soft and hard." She stated running her free gloved hand over the other woman's curves, "I don't mind a woman now and then you know, it's a nice change." She kissed Charissa roughly, bruising the cut on her lip and as she pulled back she licked a drop of blood from it, "Mm, tasty." She said with a laugh and shoved her back down onto her knees.

They were landing. Face wanted to jump out of the plane, as did B.A., but Hannibal held them back until Murdock had safely taxied to a stop. They used the directions from the text message to make their way in a rented car to the designated area - four hours after the deadline had passed. Face was sweating bullets.

She watched the Russian bitch walk away and spat even more so now, not to get rid of the blood but to get rid of the taste of her in her mouth. She didn't swing that way at all and the fact that the other woman was considering ideas such as made her cringe. She watched as Miranda and one of the men exchanged some words and then groaned as the woman turned back to her and smiled.

"Prince Charming has landed and is on his way to save you. Or so he thinks." She said with a chuckle and picked up the cattle prod again, "Ready for another round Captain?"

Charissa nodded, "Bring it bitch."

As they approached the compound, Face turned to Hannibal, "What's the plan, boss?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

Hannibal was smoking a cigar and looked at him with sad eyes, "For now? We do what she wants. Until I can figure out the real game here, you play into her hands. Got it, soldier?"

* * *

**So will Face and the guys be able to save the day? What does Miranda have planned? Stay tuned to find out.**

**We love reviews! And a small shout out to our reviewers of this, thanks for showing the love. :)**


	5. Chap 5: Voyeur

**Authors' Notes: **More torture in this chapter and some major non-con. You have been warned.

* * *

"They've arrived Dr." One of the men told her as he rushed in, "All of them." He looked worried,

Miranda just laughed, "Oh calm down. Detain them and bring me Peck. He's the tall, rugged good looking one with the mouth." She instructed them and gave a glance up to a shadowed area of the hanger which Charissa found very interesting, "Ready to play your role Captain?"

Charissa nodded and rolled her eyes, "Really? The prod again? Don't you have anything better? A whip maybe? I mean you have the whole Catwoman thing going on already."

"You're as bad as your lover." Miranda spat and turned up the intensity of the shock on the prod and drove it into Charissa's side, "Scream." She instructed her and because of the higher jolt Charissa did and loudly.

Meanwhile, the other gaurds outside were training their guns on three of the men while four others escorted Face inside the hanger.

Hannibal and B.A. waited with Murdock, who had regained a little of his nutty personality, but was still worried.

Face stormed in with his escort, frustrated and terrified beyond belief, "Where is she, where is she?" he growled.

It hurt like hell, her eyes burned with tears of rage as her body convulsed from the shock. When the tip of the prod was removed, she collapsed onto her side and groaned, Charissa had no idea how much more of that she'd be able to handle. She heard Face and felt a small thrill of hope run through her, but it was dashed as the prod bit into her again for a second time.

Miranda turned, "Right here." The dark haired woman stepped to the side to reveal the collapsed Captain Sosa, alive but barely and trained a gun on her, "And you're late." She fired the gun.

Charissa grunted as the bullet hit into the chest of the vest they had outfitted her with.

Face let out a choked scream and dove for Charissa, but his guards held him back. He let out a snarling scream of agony, twisting and turning and yelling at her, yelling at them, calling her everything he could think of, pouring all of his rage and agony and betrayal into this verbal onslaught.

She did as she was told to do and played dead, which was fairly easy considering the state she was currently in. However she decided to try to use it to her advantage and began to try to figure out if she could get out of her restraints.

Miranda smiled and walked over to her new toy and smiled, "I like it when you're angry. Makes for better sex." She trailed his jaw with her gloved finger and smiled, "And I have a little surprise for you." Miranda leaned into him, to whisper in his ear, "Look." She stepped back as one of her guards pulled Charissa up sharply from the floor and ripped her shirt from her revealing the vest and making the Captain groan in pain at the sudden movement.

Confine him." Miranda ordered nodding to the ropes on the opposite wall and then nodded to the guard holding Charissa to bring her closer, "I think she's going to enjoy the show." She told Face, watching with dark hungry and yet empty eyes as her men secured him to the wall.

"Oh, thank god..." Face breathed when he looked at Sosa and she was moving. Hmm. No blood. she must be wearing a vest. He glared at Miranda. "When I'm finished with you," He snarled, "there won't be enough of you left to bury. I'm going to take your gun and empty it into your head. Then I'm going to reload and empty that. I'm going to keep firing into your head until there's nothing left on your shoulders but a bloody stump of a neck and then I'm going to tear your body into shreds and burn it."

As this was going on, someone was watching the show from above, an amused grin across his almost boyish features, "Damn she's good." He commented to himself and waited with baited breath to see what his Russian woman had planned next, he wondered if he should feel wrong for being completely turned on by all the torture that was happening, but he really couldn't help himself it was… exciting. He laughed at Peck's threat, "Someone is just a tad pissed." Amusement etched slowly across his features.

Charissa groaned as she was moved and smiled as the idiots tied her up with rope and with her hands behind her back. Perfect. But her ideas of escape were momentarily dashed by the fact Miranda had dropped to her knees in front of Face and was running her gloved hands over his upper thighs.

"Mm, I love it when you talk dirty darling." Miranda laughed and undid his pants, "Just like I remember it." She smirked stroking him almost lovingly with her gloved hand and glanced over her shoulder, "Make sure she watches, if she tries to look away, shock her." She order the guard nearest to Charissa and then turned her attention back to Peck, "I'm going to show her how to really take care of you." She said with a laugh and then ran her tongue over him before filling her mouth with him and sucking, not wasting any time.

She'd pinned his arms, but not his legs. For one crazy moment, he thought about bringing his legs up and crushing her head between his thighs, but they might shoot Charissa, so he decided to just stand there and watch her fail. All he could think about was how angry he was. It was not conductive to giving him an erection.

The man hidden within the shadows shivered, "Oh yes. Yes. So hot." He almost did a little dance like movement as he watched his little accomplice work her magic mouth over Peck, but he wasn't reacting. The man had some control, and the observer was impressed.

Miranda frowned at the fact he wasn't responding… it was really beginning to piss her off as he remained limp and lifeless within her mouth. She stood up and smacked him hard across the face, "Since when did you learn such control?" Her tone was angry heated.

"Since a deranged woman tried to kill the people I love." Face growled down at her. He grunted as she hit him, "Motherfucking oww."

Charissa was thrumming with anger now, talk about a sick woman she thought to herself and worked a little harder at the ropes around her wrists. They were loosening but not as fast as she would've liked and where the hell was Hannibal and the other guys? Why weren't they busting in here guns a blazing? She made a sound as she struggled, pausing now and then incase one of the guards happened to glance her way. Finally she felt the ropes slack and she laid there for a moment making sure no one was watching before she moved. She grabbed the cattle prod and began to battle over it with the guard, she was weakened by the torture, but once the adrenaline kicked in she pushed passed the pain and managed to turn the shock emitting end of the prod on the man and take him out, then took up his gun.

He spotted Charissa moving behind her. He couldn't help but grin as she zapped the guard.

She flicked the dial up all the way and looked at the next guard, "My turn." She said as Miranda whirled around in shock and moved to draw her gun.

Miranda looked up to the balcony like area as though asking for help, but he was already gone as Charissa shot at her in her moment of hesitation and knocked her back, her hand bleeding.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She said as she advanced forward towards Miranda who realized she was all alone and at her captors' mercies or lack there of.

Meanwhile, a Military chopper raised from behind the hanger and took off into the sky in full view of those outside.

* * *

**Sooo who was watching? Any guesses? If you want to cheat you can go to my profile and check out the art work for this part... or you can just wait and see. ;)**

**Thanks again for showing us love and part 4 is coming along nicely... and let me tell you, it's wow!**


	6. Chap 6: Death Becomes Her

**Authors' Notes: **Violence level goes up here folks.

* * *

Charissa smiled darkly as Miranda actually screamed as the prod bit into her, "Yeah, not so fun is it? When you're on the receiving end." She however left the prod in the other woman's reach a little too long and was suddenly flying across the room and into the wall beside Face, "That hurt." She groaned and stood slowly, moving fast to try to get Face free as Miranda rose slowly as well and began to advance.

"Yeah, it would." Face rasped, "Get me loose, I'm going to kill her." He struggled with the ropes.

Meanwhile, outside, Hannibal and the others had spotted the helicopter take off and realized what was going on.

"Sounds like a plan." She commented hoarsely and managed to get him free as she felt the prod dig into her side, and screamed as the electric shock coursed through her body. It seemed to go on forever until finally she slumped against the wall and fought the desire to pass out as she slid down to the dirty floor.

"Dasvidania, Lover." Miranda smirked at Face and drove the prod towards him, figuring she had taken out Sosa finally.

"What you don't get," Face snarled, grabbing Miranda's wrist and squeezing will all his might, "is that you are already dead." He kept squeezing, all his anger and frustration and hatred coming out in that grip.

"All talk." She spat at him, but grunted in pain and dropped the prod. She hissed and shifted her stance and moved to kick at him.

Charissa was fighting through the haze of her body both wanting and needing to pass out as she tried to focus on the two figures in front of her.

Miranda drew a long knife from her hip with her free hand and brought it up as her kick came into connect and she sliced through the air, giving him two attacks to worry about as she forgot about Sosa.

Charissa couldn't stand just yet but she could crawl, she moved towards nearest fallen guard who had a gun beside him.

Face blocked her arm with his, not letting go of her wrist, "Just die, bitch." He snarled, using her forward lunge to send her over his shoulder at the nearest walll as hard as he could.

Charissa watched as the Russian bitch flew across the room and into the wall. She managed to get a hold of the gun she had been going for, and watched, waiting.

Miranda let out a sound of surprise as she collided with the wall and landed hard on the floor. She lay there for a moment or two and then slowly struggled to her feet, blood trickling down from the side of her mouth and leaned against the wall.

Face glanced at Charissa, gesturing to Miranda, "Be my guest," He said in a hoarse voice, "Before I finish her off."

Charissa blinked and looked up and slowly managed to get to her feet, "You're so nice." She moved slowly towards the woman leaning against the wall, paused aimed the gun at her knee and shot.

Miranda fell to the ground as the bullet tore through her knee cap and growled at the pain, she didn't scream as she looked up at the two of them and smiled, "A slow death? How lovely." She coughed and spat blood before slumping a little more.

Charissa advanced grabbed a handful of the woman's dark hair and pulled up sharply forcing her to look at her, "You're going to wish I just shot you by the time he's done. In fact you'll want to beg but you won't get the chance." Charissa said weakly but with venom as she cocked her fist back and sent it into the woman's face, smiling as the satisfying crunch of her nose breaking filled air. She looked to Face and nodded, stumbling back, "All yours."

Face grabbed Miranda - one hand on her neck, the other tangled in the back of her hair - and threw her to the ground. He grabbed the heaviest object nearby that he could - some sort of mace-like object - and stood above her. With all the precision of a pro golfer, he swung the weighted club into her left leg and was pleased with the satisfying crack of bone giving way. Miranda screamed but Face wasn't finished yet. He moved up her body, breaking her right tibia, then her femurs - smashing directly down into her pelvis before moving up and on. The woman was screaming, writhing and trying to fight him off. Standing on each of her lower arms, his weight alone cracking her radius and ulna bones, he lifted the heavy club above his head. Face looked down at the choking, gurgling woman.

"Dasvidania, bitch." he said, simply. "Better luck next time." And he brought the club down with all his might.

Charissa watched, but not with horror, she just watched. In the back of her mind this bothered her… what kind of person didn't turn away from something like that? She watched him break every bone in the woman's body, she heard it too and still she just stood there staring and when a few droplets of blood flew through the air and landed on her face she made no move to wipe it off. She was breathing hard and swaying, her body just wanting to shut down but she pushed hard against it. She wondered if Miranda even felt the last few seconds, that last and final blow… personally she really didn't care if she had. She sank to her knees finally and dug her nails into her palms as she clenched her hands tightly, anything not to pass out.

Face stood for a moment, over Miranda's body. It twitched and he dropped the club. Spotting Sosa wobbling to one side, he quickly rushed to her side and put his hands under her arms, "Charissa!" He exclaimed, "Oh no, come on, stay with me, we've got to get out of here!" All his anger had dissipated.

She felt his strong hands on her body and she struggled, her body just wanting to give out for a while, to just pass out. She looked up at him, her eyes dim as she sagged against him, "I… I don't think I can walk." She managed to whisper, "I'm trying." She said in response to him telling her to stay with him, "I'm trying." She repeated and clenched her hands tighter and felt the stickiness of blood as she drew it from her own skin.

Face tried to pick her up in his arms, but his arms were so tired it wouldn't work. So he bent over, pulled her onto his back, and, hunched over, walked unsteadily towards the exit. He hoped that B.A., Hannibal, or even Murdock was there to help him.

She made a small sound of pain as he lifted her and began to move, she struggled to keep from passing out and took deep breaths and as even as she could manage.

The men who were keeping Hannibal, B.A. and Murdock held at gun point turned as the hanger opened and blinked in surprise as a man covered in blood carrying a woman's body emerged, "That's not good." One of them muttered and slowly lowered his weapon nodding to his fellow men to do the same.

B.A. took the opportunity to knock the one closest to him down and out and then looked around, "Shit man. We missed the party." He nodded towards Face emerging slowly, "Don't look good." He said with a shake of his head and moved forward, "Gimme'er before you drop her and make'er worse fool." He held his hands out for Face to give him Charissa.

Face frowned, and then awkwardly passed her to the larger man. He didn't want to let go of her, didn't want to let her out of his sight, but the going would be faster if B.A. did the heavy lifting, "Where are - where are the others?" He croaked. As he spoke, Murdock appeared over the ridge in a helicopter, a concerned Hannibal at his side.

B.A. nodded over his shoulder, "Gittin' us a ride." He swallowed his fears and moved towards the helicopter, he understood now was not the time to be a punk scared of flying. He held Charissa carefully, like she was a fragile china doll or something and he looked worried, "She don't look good." He commented shaking his head.

Charissa smiled a little as B.A. took her, "Hey." She said softly, her vision becoming hazy.

B.A. gave her a nod, "Hey yourself woman. Damn." Then shook his head in disapproval.

She tried to chuckle, "I'll be okay, though… I think I'm going to pass out now if that's okay." She didn't wait for a reply; she couldn't hold it off anymore as she sank into the peaceful, cool and numb darkness.

* * *

**Well Face got to save the day... but it's not over yet!**

**Also, Drowsy and I would like to give a special shout out to our reviewer/reader Mary. Thanks for showing us a lot of love girl! **

**And thanks to the rest of you too that are reading this, watching it and reviewing it. :)**


	7. Chap 7: Alive

**Authors' Notes: **Thanks for keeping with us! Wow we have a lot of readers and from all over too. Which is soooo awesome btw. :D

* * *

It was hard, standing in that hospital waiting room. Hannibal surveyed his team: B.A. was pacing and Murdock was tearing off every page of the South Korean magazine and folding them into intricate cranes. "They're for good luck," he'd said nearly an hour ago, when he'd begun to make them. Face wasn't in surgery, but he was still being treated for blood loss and had to get some stitches in the back of his head. Charissa remained in surgery.

After what seemed like hours, a doctor emerged. She looked tired and frayed at the edges as she shook her head and came up to Hannibal figuring he was the man in charge, he looked like it, "She's alive. How I do not know. Her body has been through hell. We'll keep her over night, but she is to be released on the condition that she will take it easy. Nothing too strenuous."

B.A. almost snickered at that, but stopped himself. This wasn't any sort of a laughing matter, he knew he probably would never forget the way that woman had looked at him, like she was on death's door and she was such a strong woman too. He looked at Murdock and shook his head, "Fool where do you get this stuff?" He was honestly amazed at the crazy man and baffled that so much knowledge and random crap could be located inside such a brain.

Murdock shrugged weakly, "The story of one thousand cranes...I know it's Japanese, but maybe it'll work here, who knows." he held up a pile of tiny cranes, each about the size of a folded dollar bill. "I've made about three 'undred already."

Hanninbal nodded at the doctor, "Good to hear. She's a fighter, this one, she'll make it."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. Yes I saw that. And the man, he'll be okay and out soon. You can see her now if you want, but she is sedated. She'll be asleep for a few more hours." The small Korean woman gave a small bow to the older man and then walked away.

B.A. nodded, "I think it has crazy man, I think it has." He looked to Hannibal having overheard what the Doctor had said and felt good about it, he didn't mind Face's woman much, even if he didn't always trust her. After all she had tried to hunt them all down.

"I think we should let her rest." Hannibal sank back down in his chair, dying for a cigar but smoking regulations didn't permit him anywhere near the building with them. At least here, in this small hospital, they had little chance of being caught by someone who wanted them.

Murdock was stringing the cranes together using some dental floss he'd found in a dispenser near a cheerful poster of happy white dancing teeth.

B.A. nodded, sitting down in a chair and shook his head slowly at Murdock before resting his head back and closing his eyes. He wasn't sleeping, more like just resting and keeping an ear out for any trouble. Someone could get the drop on them and that wouldn't be good if he fell asleep. He was always on the edge about being in public places, but he managed by forcing himself to chill out.

Charissa knew nothing as she slept, she had no idea where she was or who was with her. She didn't really have anyone else but Face and the other guys. Well there was her Father, but he was at a veterans' hospital in Virginia and didn't need to know that his little girl lay in a small village hospital in the middle of South Korea broken.

Murdock fell asleep not long after as well, up to his elbows in cranes.

Hannibal couldn't help but look at the pile and wonder: had he made a thousand? It was a children's fairy tale, something gentle and soft and sweet, but it was still a gesture of goodwill, for someone who had wanted them captured or dead not six or so months ago.

The hours passed slowly, but to Charissa it felt like she had been sleeping for days as she shifted and made a small sound at the hint of pain that greeted her, "Ugh." Her throat was tight and very parched. She moved to try and sit up but wasn't quite strong enough yet, which instantly made her not very happy. Gritting her teeth she managed after a moment to scoot up into a seated position and grabbed glass of water she saw and began to down it a little too fast which soon left her coughing and hacking violently, "Damn it."

Hearing the noise, Hannibal stood up and looked in: Charissa was awake! He hurried inside, striding quickly across the floor, "Easy, easy!" he admonished, holding her shoulder gently, "You're okay, you're safe, you're in hospital. You're going to be fine." He glanced at the doorway, Murdock was peering inside, "Go and see if Face is awake."

She blinked as Hannibal came rushing in and nodded, "I know. I got it." She wasn't happy and mostly so at herself, "I really messed up this time Hannibal." She looked at him, "My team was killed because of me and now I'm in this damn hospital and those nukes are still out there somewhere." She wanted to get up and get going after them and finish her job, but she knew she couldn't and she hated it.

B.A. stood guard outside the door of her room just in case, but glanced in to see she was almost looking like she used to again, only very pale, "Good to see you're okay girl." He told her with a nod and then disappeared from sight again to take up his post.

"Sit. Stay." Hannibal kept his hands on her shoulders, feeling a bit like he was talking to a dog, "Captain, I know you want to pursue these men, and I'm certainly not going to say that you're wrong. But you're in no state to get up now. And you can't go back alone - we are going with you this time."

She hated admitting that she had screwed up, it really cut into her. She felt the weight of the lives lost on her watch and knew it would haunt her from now on. She had wondered how people in such a situation as losing the people they were in charge of dealt with it… well now her questions would be answered on the matter, she'd know firsthand for the rest of her life. She nodded slowly to Hannibal, she'd bow to him because again he was superior to her, he was of higher rank discharged or not, "Is Face okay?" She asked finally, her eyes filled with worry about her lover, "Did he tell you what he did?" She was curious as to what the Colonel had to say about the violent murder his Lieutenant had committed, that hadn't surprised her and yet she hadn't realized he was capable of it.

"No." Hannibal shook his head. Face hadn't explained why they were both covered in blood; he'd assumed it was their own. He didn't question anything they had to do in order to survive, "If he has something he needs to tell me, he will."

Face stumbled in a few minutes later, Murdock scolding him for leaping out of bed so quickly, "Charissa!"

She nodded slowly and left the subject of what Face did at that, it wasn't her place to tell Hannibal anyhow. She looked past the Colonel as Face came into view and smiled, "Hey." She said simply and frowned at how pale he seemed, "I'm okay." She promised him, lying just a little because she really wasn't sure how okay she truly was.

"Oh thank God." Face sagged, sitting down quickly on her bed and sighing, "I was so freaked out about you, they kept saying I couldn't leave, but Murdock helped me escape." He touched his stitched head and winced,"I'm gonna be fine, too."

She smiled and reached out touching his face with a very steady hand almost as though she was forcing it to be that way, "Good." She said and leaned forward towards him, "And I'm sorry." She said softly and rested her head against his chest, she felt guilt surge through her as she fought back tears that threatened to fall. She hated crying, crying was a sign of weakness in her eyes and she refused to do it. She took deep breaths and held onto him as tightly as she could for a moment or two, "If I had let you in on this… we wouldn't be in this mess." She was sure of it.

Face pulled her close, stroking her hair gently and carefully, not wanting to pull or tug, "Maybe, maybe not. Don't question yourself over that, it's over."

"It's not over." Hannibal said darkly, "For better or for worse, we're all in this together now."

She shook her head, "Next time I tell you not to do something… don't listen to me okay?" She gave him a hard look; she needed to stop trying to keep him from being what he wanted to be for her, which was more than a warm body. She knew she needed to let go and let him be the hero and be there for her no matter what but it was so hard for her to do, so very hard. She looked at Hannibal and nodded, "Speaking of which, I don't think Miranda was working alone. Someone else was there… she kept looking up at the landing inside of the hanger like someone was watching."

"She wasn't." Murdock nodded, "We saw a big black helicopter take off real quick, she must've been workin' for somebody."

"Somebody that knows us." Hannibal pointed out, "Miranda might have been out for revenge, but if it didn't fit into the boss's plan, he wouldn't have let her do it. Or she."

B.A. hearing this peeked into the room, "Sounds like you're plannin' something Hannibal." He stood in the door way now so he could hear what was going down and keep a look out.

"Great. So I was just a pawn in someone's little game. I hate that." Charissa exclaimed and then looked around, "I also don't care much for hospitals, any idea when I'm going to get out of here?" She asked impatiently.

"Probably tomorrow." Hannibal glanced at the clock above her bed, "You need to get more rest, you're still very pale. And so are you, Face. Especially for someone who's normally so tan he looks like a chicken just come out of the oven."

"Hey!"

Charissa laughed, "Good one." She commended the Colonel and gave Face a small kiss on the cheek, "He says that because he cares." She explained and smoothed his hair back with her hands. Normally she wasn't so touchy feely in this way, but she couldn't stop touching him, making sure this was all real and she was alive and so was he, "And another day in here? Really? Come on I just went through torture already." She joked, but it wasn't a very good joke really… but it was her way of trying to make peace with the whole ordeal, or so she figured.

"This isn't exactly cruel and unusual punishment." Hannibal chuckled lightly, rising to his feet, "We all need to get more sleep and come up with a plan before we even think about moving out of here. At least right here, we're safe - for now."

Face sighed and rose to his feet as well, "I promise we'll come and get you, when we're ready to start talking plans."

She arched a brow at Hannibal, "Maybe not to you." She muttered beneath her breath and then latched onto Face's hand giving him a commanding stare, "Stay." She didn't want to be alone and she didn't want to be away from him. She tried to pull him back towards her, but lacked the strength.

Face raised an eyebrow. "We need rest. I know I won't get any sleep here, these beds are freaking tiny." He made his point by tapping on the mattress.

"Let him go, Captain. That's an order." Hannibal said gently.

She glared at Hannibal and slowly let Face's hand go, "Yes, sir." She gave the elder man a salute. It was both a sincere movement and also a defiant one.

It made B.A. laugh as he stepped out of the door way to let the guys out, "I think she's feelin' a lot better." He stated with a shake of his mohawked head and settled in a seat near the door and stretched out, "I'll keep an eye o'er." He said looking at Face.

Face nodded, and moved away, guided by Murdock back to his own room.

"Now you lie down, Faceman, and let Murdock handle this." The pilot said, nodding and closing the door. He promptly dropped onto the other bed in Face's room and, without taking his hat, coat, or shoes off, proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

**We love reviews! They're like crack and they keep us happy!**


	8. Chap 8: Foolish

**Authors' Notes:** Yeah, Charissa pulls something not very smart... well she tries to anyways.

* * *

She watched them leave and sighed, it wasn't fair. She scooted back down into her hospital bed and swore under her breath when a nurse came in to give her another sedative and some medication, "Hannibal sent you didn't he." She questioned the nurse, but the woman kept silent and then left with a smile once she was finished, "Probably doesn't speak English." Charissa said to herself and groaned as the medication began to pull her under.

She had wired her body to only need roughly six hours of sleep at the most and even medicated it still stuck to that regime and she woke to find her room dimly lit suggesting it was in the early morning hours. She blinked at the sound of a loud and thunderous snore coming from just outside her door and figured it was probably BA sleeping on the job. She lay there for a moment and then eyed her IV… if she could get it out and slipped past the slumbering Sergeant and get to a phone she could see about getting a plane ticket and get back on the trail of the warheads.

With a small sound of pain she pulled her IV out and then slowly stood up from her bed. It wasn't easy but she managed. She wandered over to the small wardrobe and found some scrubs inside and slipped them on before moving towards the doorway and glancing at BA. The large black man was out like a light, his head forward resting against his chest, she wondered how in the hell he could sleep in the large gold chains he had taken a liking to wearing lately. She didn't stick around to ask him as she headed off down the hall, her movements slow.

BA shifted in his seat and blinked, something wasn't right. His eyes popped open and he stood and checked on Charissa, problem was… she wasn't there, "Shit! Hannibal! She's gone!"

Hannibal had tried to get as much sleep as possible, and was jolted awake by B.A's shout of dismay. He stumbled up to his feet, "Dammit! Was she taken? Where's Face?" He exclaimed, hurrying to Face's room.

Murdock and Face had somehow rolled on top of one another like dogs, and were both snoring in a heap. When Hannibal burst into the room, they both woke up, attempted to scramble away, and fell onto the floor in a painful heap.

Charissa picked up the pace hearing BA raise the alarm. She scooted into one of the nurses' stations and ducked down and waited, her eyes searching about for a nearby phone.

BA followed after the boss man shaking his head, "Don't think so. Her hospital gown is on the bed and a pair of scrubs are missing from the closet. No sign any struggle." He explained quickly and then arched a brow at Face and Murdock, "I really need to start carrying a camera of my own. Damn." He exclaimed.

Once she was sure, she was in the clear she stood up and growled at the fact there wasn't a phone. She looked around and spotted a nurse and limped up to her, "Excuse me… um… I need a phone can you help me?" Unfortunately Korean was not a language she studied.

Murdock rubbed his nose. "Oww."

"Let's split up and look for her. She can't have gone far, she ripped out all her IVs, she must be in agony." Hannibal pointed out. "B.A, you go check the washrooms on this floor. Face, go see the nurses' stations. Murdock, check along the even-numbered rooms. I'll take the odd. Move out!"

Yeah, she was hurting. She bit back the pain and asked several other nurses and didn't get much help.

Suddenly one of them recognized her, "Captain Sosa! You should not be out of bed."

"Shit." She moved and tried to get to the stair well.

BA nodded, "On it Hannibal." He stated, pausing before heading off, "Someone oughta stick here case she comes back." He suggested, "Or more like someone brings her ass back here." The woman was way too much like Face for her own good he decided, this was a stunt that the Lieutenant would try pull too he was sure of it. He headed down the hall way from her room and checked the first washroom he hit as well as asking anyone he came across if they had seen her. He didn't speak Korean however either and found this to be rather frustrating issue.

While Murdock and Hannibal went to check the rooms, Face hurried to the nurses' station, "Has anyone seen Charissa Sosa? Uh, Captain Sosa? Has she come through here?" When he got a bewildered look and a point towards the open stairwell door, he hobbled over. "Charissa!" he called up and down, trying to spot her through the stairwell.

She heard Face calling her and she flattened back against the wall and hoped he didn't see her as she waited.

BA looked up seeing Face as well and hurried over to him, "I'll check man." He told him and hurried into the small area and down the steps looking, while shaking his head and muttering, "Damn fool woman."

Charissa groaned, the game was up and she was caught. There was no way in hell she could get away from BA. She sighed and waited for him to come upon her. When he did, she looked away from him guiltily and stumbled forward and grabbed the railing.

"What you thinking girl! Tryin to escape the damn hospital. You weren't thinking!" He moved quickly and picked her up as gently as he could,

"Damn it." She hissed at him.

"Stupid." He told her flat as he came back up and looked at Face, "Yer a bad influence on this woman fool. This shit is something you'd do."

Charissa had to laugh, even if it hurt.

"I am not the bad influence here - she is!" Face protested as they walked back up the stairs to call off the rest of the search, "I would never leave my hospital bed without my team, you know that!"

BA shook his head slowly, "Bullshit." He said to Face as he carried a now very pouty and pissed Charissa Sosa back towards her room.

"For the record BA, I don't think he would." She glanced at Face and wondered just how much trouble she was in exactly.

BA sighed and placed her back onto her bed once they were in her room and went to call for a nurse to get her IVs back in.

Hannibal was tearing a strip off her. He was very concerned for her safety, and for once Face felt as though he was seconded to someone in caring about her. Then he realized Hannibal was mostly concerned that someone had slipped out from under his nose and he hadn't picked up on it.

She was really hurting now, she hadn't realized just how bad off she was until she didn't have pain killers being pumped into her veins. It sucked to say the least. She huffed as Hannibal started in on her as a nurse came in to fix her IVs. She gritted her teeth a little as they were put back into her arm and hand and rolled her eyes as the Colonel seemed to go on and on, "I get it Hannibal. Fuck." She glared daggers now, annoyed at the fact she now felt like she was five years old.

No, you don't get it." he scowled at her, "If you did, you wouldn't have gone off in the first place. I know that I technically don't outrank you anymore, Captain, but if you don't have some goddamn respect for us, then we'll just ship you back home and take care of this ourselves."

BA shook his head as Sosa was basically insubordinate towards the Colonel. He left the room on that note because it bugged him.

Charissa opened her mouth to say something and then stopped and backed off. He had her on that one. She folded her arms and grumbled before finally saying, "Yes, sir." She was still pissed off however and it showed as she glared at the blanket that was now over her again.

Hannibal softened, "Don't think of it as time lost. Think of it as time to plan. Plus, if you rip your IVs out again, you'll probably pass out from the pain." He pointed out.

Face sat by her bed, "I'm not gonna leave this time." He told her.

She nodded slowly and blew a stream of air out angrily between her teeth. The pain was slowly lessening until she could barely feel it and the medication making such possible was forcing her to relax. She hated that, she hated that some damned chemical was altering her mood like that. She looked to Face once Hannibal had left and sighed, "I just want to find those nukes before something happens with them." She admitted to him, figuring he probably knew that already.

Face nodded, laying down so that he could sling one arm over her lower belly, tucking her against him protectively - and to make sure she didn't try to run again, "So do we. Stolen nukes are never a good thing, but we can't rush in blind either. Look what happened last time."

She tried to scoot away at first but there wasn't enough bed to do so and she was stuck. Now not only was the medication keeping her from being angry but so was he with being all protective and caring. She sighed and relaxed some more, "I know. I'm just pissed… at myself mostly." She said with a shake of her head and shut her eyes tightly for a moment, then opened them wide, it was clear she was trying to fight the medication off and stay awake.

"You need to get more sleep." Face soothed, stroking her side tenderly and placing gentle kisses to her temples. He really wanted to go back to sleep too - now that the adrenalin rush had left him, his energy had gone and he was yawning once more.

It was a losing battle and she knew it. She sighed and let herself relax, her head resting against his, "I'm sorry." She said before letting the medication as well as the effects from her own stupidity pull her into a deep sleep. She rested her hand on his arm as she slept and every so often her fingers would flex against his skin and then slowly relax. Obviously she was dreaming about something, and it was nothing good.

Hannibal had come up with a few ideas by the time late morning rolled around, but nothing concrete. He still had to fill in the details based on what Charissa knew and didn't know about this mission. Somehow it had been compromised.

* * *

**Stay tuned! :) More to come soon, we promise and we're all most done with the next installment and we've already worked up the plot for the part after that. :D**


	9. Chap 9: Tender Loving Care

**Authors' Notes: **Face and Charissa share a rare moment before they all get down to business.

* * *

She shifted a little in her sleep and felt him next to her still, she could always tell somehow. Her hand slid slowly up his arm a little as she opened her eyes and looked around, "Damn." She said with a sigh, "So much for hoping this was all just a weird dream." She exclaimed then smiled softly at Face while he slept. Even in sleep he was tense and coiled it seemed, like he really could never truly relax. He had been that way since she could remember, but even more so now. She reached out and lightly ran her index finger down his nose.

Face snored a little, snorting as she touched his nose, then he rolled a bit and tugged her even closer, "Don' move, Happy Bunny," He instructed her in a childish, sleepy voice.

She snickered nuzzling him a little and then began to place feather light kisses on different spots; his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose and then finally his lips. She stilled her mouth against his for a moment just letting their lips touch for a second or two and then proceeded to kiss him deeply, the hand that didn't have an IV in it smoothing into his hair.

Face murmured happily for a moment, then yawned - and let out a violent sneeze just as Charissa began to kiss him. With a yelp he woke fully and tumbled awkwardly off the side of the bed, pulling half the sheets with him, "WAUUUUUGH!"

She jumped back, her eyes wide as he ruined her trying to be nice to him and make up for earlier just a little. She took almost fell off the other side of the bed in the process, but managed to stop herself and then laughed with a groan of pain as he ended up on the floor, "Are…" She had her arms around middle, hurting and laughing as she tried to talk, "you…" Laughter, "okay?" She took a few deep breaths to calm down and hissed a little as she sat up and looked down at him, "Damn it hurts to laugh."

"It hurts to laugh, oww, it hurts to fall off a bed..." Face complained, crawling back on, "I told you about the nose, right?"

She blinked and thought a moment as she slid over to make room for him, "Did you?" She laid back and shifted onto her side a little so she was facing him, "If you did I've forgotten… it's been a few years you know since we've spent this much time around each other." She was still snickering here and there, but she had stopped having a laughing fit.

"Kissing the nose is a bad idea." Face shook his head to clear it as he stood up, stretching a little before sitting back down on the side of her bed, "Anywhere else, good idea." He gave her a boyish grin.

"Ah." She nodded with a smirk, "I'll remember that." She sat up and scooted close to him, "Don't sneeze this time." She instructed him chuckling a little before pulling his face towards hers with her hands and kissing him like she had wanted to moments ago. She silently cursed the IV tubes as they restricted her movements, but she managed.

Face smiled and kissed her back, eager and warm. It was good to relax a little, even if they were still both in pain, in a hospital bed, in a too-small room in South Korea where neither of them spoke the language, trapped in a mission that meant life and death for the known world.

"Oh good you fools are-" BA froze in the doorway and felt his dark skin turn red even if it wasn't visible, "Damn. We're in a hospital, come on! Shit." He backed up.

Charissa opened her eyes and looked at him pulling her lips away from Face's, "Calm down BA, we were just kissing." She chuckled a little shaking her head.

"Uh huh." He said in disbelief, "Anyways, I'll let Hannibal know you two are awake. Keep your damn clothes on." He said and back pedaled out of the room, "Shit. Murdock wasn't kiddin bout them." He muttered to himself and went to find Hannibal to let him know.

Hannibal was trying to find out if they had any coffee. Murdock, bizarrely enough, seemed to speak perfect Korean, and one of the nurses was happy enough to bring them fresh coffee, even if it apparently wasn't allowed. She was making flirty eyes at the pilot, who made them back happily.

"Faceman and Sosa are up an' at it…" BA said with a snort, "Almost literally. Damn." He shook his head and glanced at Murdock, "Hey crazy man get me summa that too. I want it black as hell." He instructed and leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets.

Murdock asked for more black coffee, blew a kiss at the nurse - she giggled - and went to drag the good Captain and Face away from each other.

Charissa chuckled as BA left them alone and gave Face another small, less intense kiss, "Well at least it wasn't Murdock for once."

"I know. He deserves a break." Face gave her another lingering kiss on the lips.

"Mmhm." She smiled and it was taking all the control she had not to try and press things further, but she knew better and her body flat out said no anyhow. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment or two enjoying a rare and tender moment with him. They weren't tender people and it was like a rare cosmic event for them to be like this.

Murdock almost didn't want to break them apart when they were like this, but he had little choice. As Sosa had reminded them earlier, they were running out of time on those missing nukes,"C'mon kids, up and at 'em." he said.

"Speak of the devil." She said with a smile and slowly moved away from Face and tried to stand up on the other side of the bed. It was a slow process but she managed to do it and turned around… the movement was a little too quick and she crashed back down onto the bed and growled with frustration, "Son of a bitch." She sat there for a moment or two and then proceeded to try again, "Don't help me." She ordered the both of them, "I need to do this." She stated as though she had something to prove.

When Sosa said "Devil", Murdock began humming El Diablo under his breath, as though it were a subconscious trigger.

Face hoped she didn't notice, and stood, watching and waiting for her to rise to her feet as well.

She quirked a brow at the tune Murdock was humming; it was very familiar, "Are you going on with that damned El Diablo song again?" She asked as she finally got to her feet again and kept her movements slower than she liked, but it was conductive to staying on her feet, "What is it with you and that song, Murdock?" She glanced to Face and narrowed her eyes a little, the look on his face suggested very strongly to her that he knew what the deal was.

"Nothing. Murdock -" Face shot him a warning look.

Murdock did his best to supress the urge to break out into song,"Boss man wants us to meet up. I managed to get some fresh clothing by talkin' to one of the lovely nurses." He nodded happily.

She gave Face a look that said she'd deal with him later and nodded, "Wonderful. I hate these damn things." She stated indicating her hospital gown which was tied in the back at least, "They don't exactly cover much." She took a set of clothes from Murdock and managed her way into the bathroom and changed, she also used the sink and the small bar of soap to freshen up a little before she put the clothes on and emerged. She almost looked like her old self again, except the clothing was dull and way too casual and she was still on the pale side, "Lets' go." And with that she was out the door of her room headed towards Hannibal and BA a little ways up the hall.

Face gratefully took the clean clothing, even though it made him look slightly baggy. He hurried out of the room after Charissa, Murdock right on their tail.

Hannibal was chatting with B.A. about ideas when the others met up with them.

* * *

**Getting close to some serious action here soon folks... and not not _that_ kind of action, the regular kind with shit blowing up. **


	10. Chap 10: You Spin Me Right Round

**Authors' Notes: **And here comes the plan... of course.

* * *

BA turned as she came up and gave her a nod of approval at the fact she was on her own two feet, he still was a little unhappy with her at how she had talked to Hannibal earlier, "But that means flyin' Hannibal. Come on man." He said with a groan as he turned back to the older man, "Gimme a break here." He knew there was no use, but he tried anyways.

Charissa returned BA's nod and looked at Hannibal, "What's the plan." She was ready and rearing to go, she didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Follow the bouncing ball." Murdock said.

Hannibal blinked, "We saw the chopper heading north. I'm assuming it crossed the border, we're pretty close. We need to get hold of our own and cross as well, before we even start looking."

She nodded slowly, "Any idea who it was?" She had this gut feeling that Hannibal had an idea but just wasn't sharing yet. She felt out of touch with the world realizing that she really had no way of contacting anyone at the moment as all her personal effects were lost in the Korean jungle, "And I bet this hospital has a landing pad." She suggested.

Meanwhile BA began to curse under his breath and shook his head slowly.

"You bet." Murdock piped up, nodding, "One of the many things I learned talking to the nurses. You know they have this real curious tradition, see, where when a lady wants a man, she -"

"Not now, Murdock."

BA rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, "Lets' do this fools." He was trying to buck up for the trip, he hated flying. He eyed Murdock, "Can someone else drive?" He questioned even though he knew the answer.

Charissa chuckled a little, she didn't know why the big guy hated flying and she wasn't sure she wanted to since she was pretty positive it had to do with Murdock, "So lead us to it Murdock." She instructed him and then blinked and mentally stepped back, "Sorry, Hannibal." She hadn't apologized for earlier, but she still didn't want to step on the man's toes either.

"Up we go!" Murdock pointed to the stairs, "It's only two more flights. We can make it, team! Let's go, let's hustle!" he put on a coach's voice.

"Apology not accepted, Captain. Make it up to my team in actions, not words." Hannibal said, though his voice was gentle.

She frowned and then nodded slowly, "Yes, sir." She said in a completely respecting manner and then followed after them, staying close to Face in case she needed help. She grit her teeth hard as they climbed the stairs, each one seeming to take a little more effort than the last. She was relieved when they reached the last one and leaned against the wall a moment or two before stepping out into the open air and looked around.

"Oh, you beautiful thing!" Murdock poured on the accent, "You beautiful, sexy thing, daddy's home!" He flung himself at the aircraft in absolute rapture.

Face rolled his eyes. This helicopter was a sight better than the one in Mexico, but it certainly wasn't top of the line, either.

Charissa arched a brow as Murdock talked to the chopper and then proceeded to eye the machine suspiciously, "It looks old…" She commented and hung back a bit with BA as the other two moved forward.

"The fool's flown worse." BA told her with a shake of his head and took a deep breath and moved towards the rust bucket, his large hands balled into tight fists.

She took a deep breath as well and followed, leery but what choice did she have?

Murdock climbed into the pilot's seat cheerfully and began flicking switches.

Hannibal and Face spent their time cajoling and pushing B.A. into the rear of the helicopter.

One of the nurses rushed out after them, saying something in uspet Korean.

Charissa watched them carry on silently in amusement as she strapped herself in and shot BA an apologetic look. She felt bad for him.

"I'm gonna kill all y'all if ya don't shut up an leave me alone." BA yelled at them from the back and huddled down closing his eyes while holding on for dear life and mumbling the Lord's Prayer.

Charissa smacked Face in the arm, "Be nice." She instructed him as she triple checked her seatbelts, surprised the thing actually had them.

Oww!" Face exclaimed, then sighed, "Here we go again. This is going to be fun."

"Yee-haww! I'm so glad you agree, Faceman!" Murdock exclaimed, as they took off from the ground. He could hear the nurse call his name, and that was it, "Sorry, sister!"

No it ain't fools!" BA growled at them, holding on for dear life as they took off.

Charissa held on too, but not as badly as BA was. She watched as the Korean nurse became smaller and smaller as they rose into the sky, "Yeah. This is a good idea." She muttered and gripped her seat a little more, "Any idea where we're flying to over the boarder?" She liked to know what was going on, she didn't like being in the dark with this at all.

"The compass says north is thataway." Murdock pointed. For a helicopter, it was fairly quiet - he hoped it would stay that way. He hummed the tune to Mission Impossible and began to fly them as fast as he could.

"That's comforting." She stated and relaxed a little as they moved forward. She wished she had things to look at, papers to tell her information, anything. Instead all she could do was look out the window and watch the world below or stare straight ahead and try to figure out where the hell they were headed.

BA became quiet and still in the back, probably passed out from being all nerved up.

After about ten minutes in the air, they were spotted. Murdock felt it was inevitable, but even so, Face was not impressed,"Oh shit, oh shit, those things have MISSILES, Murdock, get moving!"

Missiles… what?" Suddenly she was alert and paying very close attention, "Not good."

BA seemed to come alive as well in the back and launched forward, "Oh hell no." He commented and shook his head, "It's Mexico all over again!" He groaned and sat back and really secured himself into his seat.

Charissa watched him curiously then looked to Face, "Mexico? What happened in Mexico? Or don't I want to know."

Face groaned. "You don't want to know. Just grab something that looks reasonably solid and dependable, and hold on for dear life. Because dear life depends on it." He held onto the seat with both hands.

"Hang on, chaps!" Murdock took crazy turns in the helicopter, rocketing them this way and that, in an effort to lose them.

"Great." She muttered and held on tight to her seat as well as they helicopter began to do maneuvers that no chopper was designed to make, not even Military issue. She swallowed hard and shut her eyes tight not wanting to watch, it was bad enough she had to feel it. Normally she had a very strong stomach, but thanks to recent circumstances she wasn't up to par yet. She pressed back into her seat and held on as BA kept shouting out about killing Murdock after he got them out of this mess.

Murdock laughed and laughed, totally in control and totally insane as he spiraled them around, finally rising so high that when he dropped behind them, they had no idea where he was. The helicopter wasn't equipped with missiles - but that didn't mean they were defenseless.

She growled and suddenly moved out of her seat and snatched the headset from Murdock's head and slipped it on, "This is Captain Charissa Sosa, DCIS. You are firing on United States Military personnel. Cease fire." She glared ahead at the black chopper coming towards them and repeated her message.

Uh, Charissa?" Face said, uneasy. "I don't think that's gonna help."

Murdock swore and hit a meter on the dash, "We're short on fuel. I have to land this baby and hope they lose us in the jungle on foot."

It was a good idea in theory, but nothing came back and they just kept shooting. She sighed and sat back down, "Well… at least I tried." She muttered and strapped herself back in as Murdock told them he had to land, "This should be a blast."

BA was yelling at them still from the back and really freaking out now, "Damn it Murdock! You crazy ass fool! You gonna get us killed! Hannibal I'mma gonna kill this fool if he doesn't end up killin us all!"

"Kill me later." Murdock shouted over the rattle of gunfire as he attempted to find a safe landing spot. He glimpsed a clearing about fifty feet away, and headed straight for it. Unfortunately, it was part of a river, and by the time he'd aimed for it, it was too late,"Y'all can swim, right?"

"What?"

"Bail out!"

BA was practically pushing them out of the way to get off the damned bird; he had no trouble bailing out.

"Shit!" She quickly unsecured the seatbelt she had just fastened and let out a small scream as they began to drop into the river. She took a deep breath and hesitated for a mere second before she closed her eyes and jumped. She crashed down into the water, the river wasn't deep but it wasn't shallow either. She waited until she stopped going down before beginning to push herself up towards the surface as the water churned around her like mad.

* * *

**We love reviews! :D**


	11. Chap 11: Camping

**Authors' Notes: **We're getting near the end here... just six more chapters to go for this part :)

* * *

Face immediately swam towards shore, along with Murdock and Hannibal.

Once he'd climbed onto the bank, Murdock gave the helicopter a formal salute and said something in Korean as it sank into the lake.

"Come on." Hannibal tugged his arm, "We have to get moving, soldier."

Charissa followed them to the shore and smoothed her hair back, "So does this happen a lot?" She glanced at each of them.

BA instantly spoke up, "More than it fucking should." He stated matter-of-factly and shook his head to get the water out of his Mohawk.

She nodded at his reply and paused for a moment taking a second before standing up straight and looking around, "Any idea on where the hell we are?" She asked and then glanced up at the sky, "And any chance they think we're dead?"

Not a clue." Murdock said cheerfully. "All I know is, that way's north." He pointed to the direction they'd been flying, "North Korea is huge, and as enemy territory goes, not very friendly. B.A. might not get a chance to kill me before somebody else does."

Suddenly the air filled with the sound the chopper and she turned, "Well that answers my other question." She yelled above the sound and began to run as fast and as hard as she could. Her body screamed at her for making it work like this while still weak but she didn't care as the chopper began to lay down fire at them.

"In here!" Hannibal ushered them into a dense area, where the line of sight would make targeting impossible, and certainly they couldn't bomb the entire area, "As long as they don't drop fire on us, we can walk from here."

After a few more minutes of angry buzzing noises, the helicopters seemed to drop away, leaving them alone in the jungle.

This was really going from worse to hell in a hand basket. She leaned against Face for a moment once they were all hidden in the denseness of the jungle and sighed, "We're going to have to figure out accommodations before night fall." Being killed and eaten by some wild animal or snake really wasn't high on her list of ways to die.

"Take stock. What do we have?" Hannibal looked at the others.

Murdock felt around in his trousers and jacket pockets,"Got my big pocket knife," He brought it out, "and some fishing line. We can rig up some lean-tos with the skinny trees round here and use loose sod to line it. As long as it don't rain, we'll be good."

Face shrugged, "I've got nothing, Hannibal, these aren't my clothes."

Hannibal pulled out his lighter, a pack of cigars, and a few small odds and ends, "Wish you had your tool kit, B.A."

Murdock put up his hand. "I can go back to the lake, take a dive, see what I can recover from the helicopter."

"Good idea. Take B.A. with you."

"You're tellin' me Hannibal." BA agreed and went with Murdock without a fuss about it.

Charissa had the same problem Face did, she wasn't in her own clothes and her things had been lost a long time ago. She also wasn't exactly used to this sort of situation, not that she couldn't handle it but it was all new for her and she felt like a fish out of water. She rubbed her arm a moment and looked around not liking the idea of doing nothing, "What can I do? I need to do something I just can't stand here."

"Start snapping small branches up for kindling. We're going to try and build a fire without much smoke, so it needs to be dry." Face pointed out, taking Murdock's knife and starting to cut notches into the branches Hannibal was breaking off of trees. "Also, if you see any loose clumps of earth, try and move them over here." He began setting up some lean-tos.

She nodded and got to work, she ripped off a strip of cloth from the bottom of her shirt to tie her hair back after it kept getting in her way. She ignored her body's whining and protests and pushed on, she gathered up more than enough kindling for a fire and managed to locate some loose patches of dirt too, "Well, at least it's not monsoon season." She commented, but that didn't make it any less hot or humid it just meant they wouldn't have to worry about getting flooded out.

BA waded into the water with Murdock and waited while the crazy man dived and inspected the chopper and kept an eye out for their buddies should they decide to take a swipe by.

In less than an hour, they'd made a base camp: Hannnibal and Face had set up three large lean-tos against trees, packing them with earth and moss and whatever they could find: vines and leaves and bendier twigs.

Murdock and B.A. returned a little while later, lugging several large crates with them.

"What did you find?" Hannibal asked, standing up to wipe the sweat from his brow.

BA sat the crates he had down and began to work one of them open, "Whole buncha good shit." He stated with a grunt as the top came off and he sat it aside, "Looks like we got us some weapons in this one Hannibal." He said with glee and rubbed his hands together before pulling some of them out. They weren't much but it was something and there were at least two guns for each of them and a few knives and a machete.

Charissa made her way over to where they all stood and felt a little easier at the fact they had weapons, "Any food or other supplies?" She asked.

BA moved onto the next crate, "Hell yeah girl, we got us some grub in this one." He grinned and shuffled through the dry packs of food.

"And medical supplies." Murdock had opened the other two crates.

They were packed with something like warm straw in between the layers, which Face loved. He began to tuck it into the walls of the lean-tos, and put plastic liner crate sheets on the ground. He moved the blankets on top, and pushed the crates to block the wind, "This is going to be more fun than I thought!"

"This is not fun." Hannibal rolled his eyes as he lit a fire and began opening some tins of food. The sun was setting and it was getting dark quickly.

She rolled her eyes, "You were a boy scout weren't you?" She teased Face lightly and helped Murdock and BA put the weapons in a safe and easily accessed place, "And I'm with Hannibal. This is not fun." She wasn't being a girl about it, but this wasn't anywhere close to the realm of her idea of fun. She settled near the fire and watched it.

"The night will hide the smoke, it won't stand out as much as long as we keep it dry and hot." Hannibal nodded at Sosa, "How are you feeling?" He was taking blankets out of the medical case, "You should stay warm and dry, you're still recovering."

She pulled her knees up against her chest as she sat there and watched the flames dance, occasionally feeding it a few extra branches if it start looking even remotely sad. She wondered how long they'd be out here like this and if they'd ever get back. She almost jumped when Hannibal spoke to her, she had been so lost in her own thoughts, "I'm surviving." She said simply and hugged her legs with a small smile, "Yes, sir." She added when he told her to make sure she remained warm and dry.

Murdock began cooking things - or at least, pretending to - over the fire. He warmed up some cans and opened them, testing before eating, declaring them fit for consumption. Luckily, he was right, and no one would have bowel problems tonight.

BA was hungry and dug into a can of what looked and tasted like pork and beans.

Face limited himself to things that Murdock tested first, then stole something when the pilot had his back turned. It tasted good, maybe it was some variation of garden vegetable soup.

Murdock stored the rest of the food and medical supplies in a single crate, breaking down the others for sliding walls on their lean-tos.

"Sleeping arrangements." Hannibal looked round, "Myself and B.A., Face and Murdock...Captain Sosa? Would you prefer your own, or should Face keep with you?" He eyed the two of them, "You realize if you stay together, there will be no, I repeat, NO, shenanigans?"

She took up a can of food and ate a few bites, she really wasn't very hungry but she forced herself to eat at least half a can. She glanced up when Hannibal asked about sleeping arrangements, "I'll behave. It's him you have to tell. He starts it."

BA chuckled a little, "An' plus we don't wanna hear that shit." He added his own two cents worth in on the subject.

Murdock smiled, "Would you rather I serenade you? I don't wanna sleep by my lil' ol' lonesome..."

Hannibal sighed, "B.A., you can take your own spot. We're too big to fit in the same lean-to."

"Yaaay!" Murdock proclaimed, taking his blanket and laying it next to Hannibal's in the biggest lean-to, "I get to sleep with the boss! I get to sleep with the boss!"

Hannibal glanced at Sosa, "It's not what it sounds like. Trust me."

She snickered anyways, "Oh, I know." She assured the Colonel.

BA smiled wide, "You're the best Hannibal." Then he looked at Face who was being a little too quiet in his opinion, "So do we wanna take bets on if the Faceman can keep his damn hands to himself?" The Sergeant liked to get his digs in when he could considering the fact both Face and Hannibal enjoyed making him fly way too much.

"Sure. How much money do you want to give me?" Face smirked, "I can keep my hands to myself. But can you?"

Hannibal glared, "Cut it out, you two, before I make Murdock sleep in YOUR lean-to, Lieutenant."

BA laughed, "Ah come on Hannibal, just havin a lil fun." He fished in his pockets and came out with a five and a twenty, "Twenty five bucks says that woman of yours has to smack you upside the head before the night is over because you wanna get friendly." He sat the money down on a rock between them then looked to Sosa, "I never win bets against this fool." He explained in hopes she'd side with him.

"No cash." Face fished in his pockets and couldn't come up with anything, "I won't need to owe you, because I'm going to win."

"I'm going to bed." Hannibal growled, "B.A., take first watch. Wake me up when it's my turn."

Murdock followed him and they pulled the crates over them before they curled up in their blankets.

The fun and the betting made the situation easier to deal with in her opinion, but she knew that Face would behave himself as long as she did the same… well most of the time, "I'm staying out of this, sorry boys." She looked to BA, her hands in the air, "And I'll do more than smack him. He'll be sleeping under the stars if he tries anything." The idea of sex in a situation like this wasn't exactly appealing and especially since they weren't exactly alone.

Face nodded. "Anyway, keep the fire going as long as possible. We'll want it going when we all get up, because it's going to be cold out here." He reasoned, as he helped Charissa to her feet and then to their carefully-built sleeping quarters. He'd put extra sod on the ground to raise them up a bit, and unrolled the extra blanket as he pulled the crates over the open side, blocking out the light and the heat of the campfire. Inside the lean-to, it was actually not that bad. The campfire had heated it up a little before, and the sod on top of them was doing its job as insulation. As long as they didn't get wet, they'd be fine.

BA snorted with laughter, "We'll see, we'll see." He said to Charissa and gave Face a nod, "I've got this fool." He settled back and crossed his ankles, his arms folding and his eyes alert.

She settled down onto the make shift bed and laid there looking up at the top of the lean-to, she could see glimpses of the sky through some of the leaves and branches, "I haven't slept outside in years." She commented and folded her arms behind her head, stretching her body out and making a sound that suggested the movement was both a little painful and felt good.

"When we finally get out of here," Face suggested, "we're going somewhere warm, and we're going to relax, and we're going to sleep out under the stars. And hopefully not get eaten alive by bugs." he swung the blanket over both of them, sharing body heat. "Speaking of which, have you noticed we're not getting eaten alive out here? Small mercies, huh?"

She laughed, "I somehow doubt sleeping will be involved." She turned and curled against him, "And yeah, probably the fire keeping them away?" She suggested and laid there listening to the sounds of the jungle around them. A few times she tensed hearing an animal killing another one, but she was at ease for the most part, she knew she was in the best company to be in during such a situation. A few times they heard BA cussing about something, but other then that their camp was quiet.

"Well, we can't function on food and sex alone, eventually we're going to crash." Face teased lightly, before moving closer and just relaxing again. He was laying on his back now, pressed up against Charissa's side, both of them wrapped in blankets like cocoons.

"That's true." She said sleepily and then let herself slowly shut down. She would be surprised at how deeply she slept when she woke up the next morning.

* * *

**More to come soon! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**


	12. Chap 12: Visitors

**Authors' Notes:** Again we'd like to give a HUGE shout out and lots of love to all of you reading this and our previous stories. Also we're going to have a new crack fic showing up soon, Drowsy is going to be posting that one so be on the look out. :)

* * *

BA kept a vigilant watch and didn't grow tired until the v very early morning hours, he knew Hannibal wouldn't be happy that he hadn't woken him sooner but the Sergeant let the older man sleep, he could deal with less sleep better than the rest of them… he was also surprised that no sort of commotion occurred from Face and Sosa, he heard them talking a little and then nothing. He rose and went to let Hannibal know it was his turn before turning in for a couple of precious hours himself.

Hannibal stocked the fire, heading out into the woods a little to get more fuel. On his way back, he was alarmed to realize that he could see the smoke of their fire above the tree line. Cursing to himself, he quickly added as much dry things as he could, breaking up bits of packing straw to put in as well. Anything to keep the smoke level down. Thankfully the temperature hadn't dropped to unreasonable levels, and it was slowly warming up as the sun rose.

She had shifted away from him in her sleep, a rarity since when they shared a bed they slept like a two person puppy pile. She blinked as something slid against her leg and mumbled, "Face. Knock it off." She mumbled sleepily and shifted away from him more hoping he'd get the idea.

A second later, BA jumped awake as a blood curdling scream cut through the camp, "What! What's going on! What the hell!" He looked over to see Sosa scramming like a mad woman out of her and Face's lean-to and freaking out in a way he didn't think he'd ever see her do.

Face crawled out after her slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Whu? What's going on?"

Murdock, having been woken up by the screaming as well, peered into their lean-to, "Aww, it's a little baby snake!" he picked it up in his bare hands, showing it to Face.

The con man didn't look very impressed.

"Look at its little face!"

"Son of a bitch." She gasped out; her hand over her heart trying to get herself calmed down, "Shit."

BA was now roaring with laughter as he made his over to them.

"Shut up BA. It's not funny." Charissa glared at the man and shook her head, "Freaking snake." She wasn't afraid of snakes; she just hadn't expected to find one in bed with her.

"Nah, your right, it's fucking hilarious. I didn't think you'd ever do some shit like that. Woo damn girl!" The big guy was clutching his sides, still laughing.

"Murdock, put it back in the bushes or something." Hannibal scowled. "And Captain Sosa, well done. You could've very well given away our position if there's anyone nearby looking for us. We have to break camp as soon as we can. Murdock, start cooking. B.A, start dismantling the lean-tos. Pack anything you can in whatever we can carry."

She frowned, "I didn't mean to, you know." She stopped glaring daggers at BA long enough to look at the Colonel and then moved and started breaking things down without a word feeling like an idiot now.

BA stopped laughing and got to work as well, though every so often he'd let out a small chuckle and look her way shaking his head, it had felt good to laugh like that it had been far too long in his opinion.

Face wasn't laughing, but he was smiling at least as he packed whatever they could take with them.

Murdock was dishing out some breakfast on flat packing squares as plates.

Hannibal was chatting with him off-handedly, trying to decide where they should go next.

She didn't pause to eat as she pushed herself and tried to keep up with BA as he pulled everything apart and made it look like.

He shook his head at her slowly and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Cap'n you better eat something. I got this shit." He told her, he knew Hannibal was busting her ass and he knew it was pissing her off, it was written across the woman's face like a bulletin.

She shrugged BA's hand off her shoulder and walked over to Murdock and took a make shift plate of food from him and sat down in silence to eat.

Murdock smiled kindly at her as she paused in her actions, "Don't you take the Boss-man personally." he said in a soft voice. "He's just harsh 'cause he wants us all to be at our best. He's like a dad."

Face raised an eyebrow at that, "I guess you'd see it that way, Murdock, he seems to coddle you."

Murdock gave him a hurt look, "Faceman...?"

She looked up at Murdock and frowned and then looked at Hannibal and back again, "We're cool Murdock." She said with assurance then became silent again and finished eating. She understood Hannibal's angle, she knew she had pushed his trust in her back at the hospital, but just because she deserved the ass busting didn't mean she had to like it.

"Gimme some of that fool." BA said grabbing a plate from Murdock and not evening bothering to sit down as he dug in hungrily.

Murdock continued to frown at Face, before he shrugged and went to pack and check the rest of the food.

Hannibal was drawing some things in the dirt, deciding which way to go and what they should do.

When she was done she stood and began to gather any garbage that was around and tossed it into the fire to get rid of the evidence. She glanced at Murdock and then to Face and motioned at him to go and make up with his friend, she hated seeing Murdock looking like that. It was like looking at a little kid who lost all his toys and it bugged her, plus they needed to get along right now tension wasn't helpful in situations like this. Hence why she was keeping her mouth shut and getting her own frustrations out by keeping busy.

Once everyone was finished, Murdock put out the fire and scattered the ashes under the collapsed lean-tos so that it would look as though the area had been not lived-in.

Hannibal led them north, following a small path that perhaps migrating animals had used.

Eventually they neared some larger clearings. A few black helicopters were in the area, but it looked deserted.

BA wasn't much for the tension either, but he stayed out of it and just plugged along like this was a Sunday afternoon walk in the park. He arched a brow at the helicopters and looked to Hannibal, "Something feels off bout this." He stated quietly and slowly pulled one of the guns he had called for himself.

Charissa frowned at the helicopters just sitting there as though someone had just landed them and forgot about them… it seemed too easy.

"Maybe they're inside those buildings." Murdock pointed, "I don't see any guards though."

Hannibal and Face were both examining the buildings from a distance using a pair of binoculars Murdock had found in the helicopter.

"I see two guards on that far building, but they're not dressed in standard gear for this country." Hannibal handed the binoculars to Sosa, "Tell me what you think."

She took the binoculars and looked the situation over as a scowl crossed her lips, "Those are the assholes that killed my team." She would never forget their faces and she planned on getting revenge and it looked like now was the perfect time. She handed Hannibal back the binoculars and checked her guns and looked at him, "We take over the camp, question them and kill them." She rattled off.

BA arched a brow at the darkness that suddenly washed over the woman, it was almost freaky.

* * *

**It's going to get a little on the not nice side in the next chapter.**


	13. Chap 13: Inhumane

**Authors' Notes:** Charissa kind of goes off the deep end just a little in this chapter, but she's been through hell and she's not out yet so we don't blame her.

* * *

Hannibal was impressed, but he hid it for now, "Thinking of a plan, Captain?" He asked calmly, offering her a small, approving smile.

Murdock bounced on his toes, excited at the prospect of THEIR top of the line helicopters, "I can't wait to fly you, baby," He whispered across the courtyard.

She blinked a bit taken back that she was asked if she had a plan, "Give me a second." She looked over everything again then nodded, "If Face and myself can climb up those trees over there and lay down fire as distraction, Murdock you can take over one of the choppers and really lay it down. Hannibal and BA can then move in and take them hostage." It sounded like a good plan, she hoped. She gave them all a nervous stare then moved towards the trees she had indicated, "As soon as we start firing Murdock that's your cue. They'll be too busy with us to notice you until it's too late."

Murdock nodded, "Gotcha."

Hannibal nodded as well, hefting his weapon, "I think that'll work out nicely. Face, go on ahead."

Face grinned at Charissa, "Ready when you are." he made sure he could reach the gun he'd strapped to his waist.

She smirked, "Lets' go." She slung her larger gun over her back and began to scale up the tree, her movements quick and silent as she shimmied her way up to a high enough branch then slowly and carefully settled herself in a secure position on it, her legs wrapped tightly around the fairly good sized branch, "On my mark Lieutenant." She nodded to him, raised her gun and leveled it taking aim, "Fire." She shot randomly, it wasn't their objective to take anyone out just to distract, but if she happened to hit one of them it didn't hurt her feelings much.

Face followed her up the trees and began to lay down fire when she instructed, careful to contain his spray of ammo away from the helicopter that Murdock intended to take. He concentrated his fire on another two, and managed to blow them up.

Murdock darted across the field and leapt into the closest helicopter, listening with joy as it immediately reacted to every button and switch he flipped.

BA waited, his large form ready to spring out as soon as it was time, he kept watching Hannibal knowing the Colonel would move in at the right moment.

"Nice shot." She commended Face as she lined up with an ammo crate and caused it to explode, making some of the men near it fly back some of them not getting back up. It was utter chaos as she watched the enemy scramble and try to make sense of what was happening to them. She blinked as a shot suddenly whizzed past her and she lowered her gun, "Shit. We've been spotted! Move! Move!" She was moving down the tree, pausing every second or two to fire back and to duck and dodge as much as possible.

Face kept firing as he slid down the tree, finally leaping to the botttom and landing painfully on one leg. He winced as he stood up properly, shook himself, then headed through the trees and towards the helicopter that Murdock was currently using as another large weapon. He'd taken out all the other helicopters and was now attacking the men on the rooftop, who were scattering and dropping their fire.

She found a place she could hide and began to pop off some of the guys on the roof as well and growled as her large gun clicked empty. She tossed it aside and pulled out the smaller one and kept firing it while pulling out the extra clip for the other gun and trying to reload it one handed… which wasn't easy. She saw one of the men about to take Face out and shifted, her gun hitting the soldier in the back of the head dropping him as she finally had a second to load the large gun and take it back up again, "Murdock! Blow up the damned building!" She yelled out wondering if she could even be heard. That would do the trick and then BA and Hannibal could move in.

Murdock, happy to pull out the big guns on this thing, found a rockeet launcher and joyfully whooped as he aimed it at the building, "Goodbye, chaps!"

Hannibal felt the explosion and covered his face to block out the light. Once it faded he hurried forward with B.A.

She fell back at the explosion and quickly covered her head as debris went flying through the air. Once it was safe, she stood and moved in as well, both guns out and aimed, "Hands behind your heads!" She called out to the survivors near her, "On your knees." She kicked one of them in the back of the legs forcing him down to the ground.

BA was whooping with excitement as he and Hannibal came moving in, "Hell yeah! Nice one crazy man!" He yelled at the chopper as he trained his own guns on some of the survivors as well, "All your base is ours fools!"

Hannibal groaned. "B.A., must you?" But he looked at Sosa with a grin, "Well done, Captain. Face, are you all right?"

The con-man was limping a little, "Yeah, just...fell on my knee the wrong way. I'll be fine."

Murdock landed the helicopter behind them and began running back and forth to grab supplies from anywhere he could. The building had exploded leaving crates of ammo exposed.

She slowly walked around the men she had covered and pushed the barrel of her gun into the face of the one she who had forced onto his knees, "Who do you work for?" She questioned him, her eyes full of anger and fury, "Answer me." She smacked the man across the face hard with her gun when he didn't speak, "Talk now or you lose a kneecap." She lowered her aim to the man's left knee to make her point as he stared down at the ground.

Suddenly the man to his left spoke, "We don't know. We were told to wait here. He just calls giving us instructions."

She moved to him, "What was your last transmission?"

The man eyed what she figured to be his superior nervously.

"Don't look at him, he can't help you. Now answer my question."

"He… he had us take some American warheads to some tracks."

Charissa nodded, but she wasn't satisfied, "Where do the tracks go?"

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do! Tell me." She shot the man in the leg, "Next time I'll aim higher." She saw fear pass through the man's now pained expression.

"China. Hong Kong."

She raised the gun and shot him in the head, "Thank you." She looked at the other two men who were now trembling.

"You either die fast, or you die slow, boys." Hannibal lit up a cigar, "The guy who tells us what we want to know, gets to die first and not watch the other one get slaughtered."

BA watched, his gun trained on the remaining two as well, he had to admit he was a little shocked at the Captain's actions, he still in the back of his mind didn't care much for cold blood killing and he winced a little at Hannibal's words.

Both of their captives began to sing like birds, "One at a time." She instructed them and they stopped cold and looked from one to the other, "This isn't working." She sighed and just shot one of them.

The remaining soldier swallowed hard, "I'll tell you anything. He's American. He talked about all of you! He was pissed about his Russian lover. He wants to start a world war between China and the States. It's all I know! Don't shoot me. Please!" He begged them.

Charissa looked to Hannibal and then back at their last remaining captive.

Hannibal paused with his cigar. As much as killing people was part of the job, this really was senseless slaughter. They knew what they needed to know. Why did they have to kill him? He was stranded here, alone, without means of escape by air. If he found his way back to another base, it would take him at least a few hours and they would be long gone. On the other hand, if he did make it back to warn someone, they could be intercepted.

"An American we know." Face sighed, "I think you know who it is, Charissa."

She wanted to just shoot the guy, but she held back. She'd wait for Hannibal to say yay or nay. But she wanted to end him so badly that she was shaking with the effort of control it was taking not to. She remembered this one; he had had the bomb strapped to him the van that had transported her to her own personal hell.

BA was shaking his head at Face's words, "No way man."

Charissa paused for a moment at both of them, "It can't be… he's locked up in a maxim security prison with around the clock guard and surveillance." She stared at Face, "I would've known if he had escaped…" She looked to Hannibal was this what she had felt he hadn't been telling them, "Fuck."

"Does the name Vance Burress mean anything to you?" Hannibal tapped his cigar ashes out over the man's head.

Their hostage shook his head.

Face growled a little and shifted from foot to foot as Murdock started to inspect his sore leg.

Her eyes narrowed at the name, "Sounds like the name of a dead man walking." She stated matter-of-factly as BA cursed worse than a sailor, "When?" She looked straight at Hannibal, "And how in the hell did you know and I didn't?"

Suddenly their forgotten captive moved, a knife in his hand and went for her.

BA moved fast and took the blow made for her in the arm as he grabbed the guy's head and snapped it back and dropped him, "Punk ass fool. Surprised he didn't try some shit like that sooner." He tore a piece of his shirt off and applied it to his wound silently as he swallowed the fact he had enjoyed doing that.

"Come on. We have to get moving." Hannibal led the way back to the helicopter, which Murdock had filled again with supplies and ammunition.

Face was almost alarmed at how well it was equipped, not to mention the handheld weapons he'd managed to find,"We're going to be a traveling army in this."

BA trudged forward, "Not gonna bitch." He promised as he climbed inside and went to the back, figuring if he wasn't near any windows or openings he might fair better.

"So what's the plan? We can't fly this into Hong Kong without raising alarm." She stated as she climbed in and took a seat.

"We don't have to. We need to intercept the trains before they get there." Hannibal pointed out, "It's a long way south from here, and we'd better get moving now if we want to catch them."

She nodded slowly, "And we figure out which trains how again?" She knew she asked a lot of questions, but she wasn't used to just flying by the seat of her pants and just trusting in Hannibal and his plans that he didn't share until he was ready to do so. Not that she didn't trust Hannibal, she just wanted to stay up on what was going on inside his head.

BA kept his promise and didn't say a word as they flew off, though it took a lot of effort not to.

"The one trying to look inconspicuous. Look for the ones with no passenger cars. Rails that don't run along open areas." Face suggested.

Murdock took off and began a sweep of the area. He grinned when he looked at the fuel tank, "Colonel, they know how to treat these babies right. Look at this. We've got enough fuel to keep us in the air for days!"

She picked up a pair of binoculars that were inside the chopper and began to scan around as well. Suddenly she spotted something interesting, "Bingo." She pointed off to the south, "There's a cargo train on the tracks there. It's got one engine and six cars. All of them closed except one with a tarp over it." Then she realized something, "He's got a pair." She watched as a passenger train came up and stopped. Then the engine from the cargo train disengage and move off to a side rail as the passenger train moved backwards and shifted tracks hooking up with the remaining cars, "He's on that passenger train. It only makes sense." She lowered the binoculars and looked to Hannibal and the others.

"Shit. Now we have to be worried about civilians. Who here knows how to dismantle a nuclear bomb?" Hannibal growled, looking around.

Murdock didn't put up his hand, but flipped a switch labeled "Stealth" and immediately a blast of white noise echoed from their speakers. It cut the sound of the rotors in half.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that one coming? Or did you? If you looked at the graphic mix for this then you knew... if not then well surprise! :D **

**We love reviews! They make us happy. **


	14. Chap 14: Down the Tracks

**Authors' Notes: **Guess who's baaaaaaack. Someone had to do it, so we decided to hahaha. :)

* * *

He watched with uncaring green eyes as the train hooked his little toys and began to take them along, "Excellent." He said with a nod and then looked to the men dressed all in black, "Get out there and keep an eye on the warheads. Don't let anyone see you. Understood?" The four men nodded and the one taking point led them out onto the open air car. He watched them a moment before moving into the dining car and settled in for some lunch.

Charissa frowned, "I've had training… but as for actual experience, I don't have any and it's been a few years." Quite a few actually, "I don't think he's going to blow up a train with them though. It's too small and it doesn't make sense. He has to be thinking big." But she was just as concerned about the civilians as Hannibal was, "We need to get on that train." But how was the problem.

BA was thrilled at the idea of a train, anything to get off this damned bird.

Hannibal thought a moment as Murdock kept them in pace with the train, "B.A., take Face and Captain Sosa with you. You need to detatch that car from the others. Sosa and Face will work on dismantling the actual weapons - you concentrate on keeping them safe. Murdock and I will provide arial support and try to stop the train altogether."

"This is the life." Vance talked to himself as he ate a rather expensive meal. He had no idea that his plan was about to get seriously messed up.

BA nodded, "Got it." He moved forward from the back of the chopper, his large hands gripping into the seats in front of him hard.

"This isn't going to be easy." Charissa stated and then watched as four men came out of the back car and took positions around the warheads, "We've got company." She pointed at the four men and checked her two guns and then grabbed a third, a pistol and tucked it into the back of her pants.

"Murdock, get us as close as possible to the back of the train." BA instructed him and then looked to Face and Sosa, "When I say jump, do it fools."

Murdock pulled down onto the level of the tracks. THey'd be noticed as soon as they rose up again, but he did his best.

Hannibal held his breath. One false move and they'd blow everyone here up. If they didn't get the nuclear devices detached in time, not only would this area be destroyed, but it'd be a whole lot worse.

Charissa moved to the side of the chopper that faced the train and held on waiting for BA to say the word.

"Jump!" BA put his hands to Face and Sosa's backs and pushed them out following close after them.

Charissa made a small sound as she flew through the air and landed with a roll onto the back of the car. She came up to her knees and fired her guns at the guards, "Watch where you shoot!" She yelled out doing her best to not shoot anywhere near the warheads.

The guards began to fire back.

Vance paused mid bite and listened, he swore he heard what sounded like gunfire, he listened for a little bit longer but chalked it up to the train making sounds as it rumbled down the track.

Murdock and Hannibal headed up the side of the train to the front. Hannibal planned to jump off near the engine and try to stop the entire thing.

"You sure this is gonna work, boss-man?" Murdock inquired, as they neared the first train.

"It had damn well better," was all Hannibal said, before he leapt off.

BA didn't bother with guns as he came up behind one of the goons and tossed him from the moving train. He looked back and motioned to Sosa, "Get in here Cap'n Faceman and I will cover you!"

She nodded and moved forward and ducked under the tarp. Three warheads, three fucking warheads on the back of a passenger train. Vance Burress was an idiot she decided right then and there. She found the panel of the first warhead and stared at the access keys, "Okay Charissa you can do this. Think!" She told herself as she got to work.

Face delicately attempted to move the other warheads a little, panicking when they started to wobble, but felt reassured when he realized they were on a train and it was merely the regular bumping.

Murdock took the helicopter up a little higher, and spotted a problem ahead. The train tracks led under a small mountainous area, and he had no idea where it was going to come out again,

"Uh, Colonel, we have a problem..." he said, flipping on the walkie-talkie system, hoping that Hannibal had turned on his when he reached the train.

It was hard to concentrate on making the warhead unusable when there was constant gunfire going off all around you and you had no idea what was going on and if the guys on your side were still standing or not. She gritted her teeth in thought as she tried a few codes off the top of her head and growled in frustration, "Screw it." She pulled the gun from the back of her pants and smashed the butt of it into the keys breaking them, "One down two to go."

Suddenly one of the gaurds popped up behind her and leveled his gun.

BA spied him, "Oh no you don't fool!" He yelled as he popped the guy off watching him fall from the car and under the back wheels of the train.

The train jostled a little and Vance frowned as he spilled water on his shirt, "Shit." He grabbed a napkin, "What the hell is going on?" He glared at one of the servers near him who shrugged.

"Something on the tracks. It happens." The guy explained and moved on as Vance rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Get going on the second one, quick." Face had opened it up, but had left it for Sosa to disconnect, "I'll work on the last one."

"What's the matter, Captain?" Hannibal answered back, making his way through the front cars to the engine.

"You're about to head underground and I don't know where the exit is."

* * *

**Oooh the suspense! More to come soon! :)**


	15. Chap 15: Foiled Again

**Athuros' Notes: **Almost to the end! And look for the crack fic to be up soon, again DrowsyFantasy will be posting any crack we do from here on out. So our regular scheduled programming you will find on my account and anything else on hers. :)

* * *

BA looked up and frowned, "Shit. A tunnel." He saw it coming fast, "Move faster you two!" He grunted and fought off the last guard.

Charissa frowned and began to work on the second warhead, this one took the second code she entered and she sighed, "Two down." She moved over to the third and froze when she felt a gun press into the back of her head.

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you three here." Came a very familiar voice, "I thought I should check on my precious cargo, good thing too." Vance eyed the smashed keys on the one and shrugged, "I still have two. Step away from the third Peck or I splatter her brains all over your handsome face."

Face growled to himself, but did as he was ordered, throwing down his weapon and squeezing his hands into fists, "Dammit, we were so fucking close!"

BA froze as well, one wrong move and Sosa was dead. He glanced at Face from the corner of his eye and looked back at Lynch, well the man formally known as and slowly raised his hands.

"Very good." Vance moved up closer behind Charissa and eyed the two men, "Off the train." He motioned with his head, "And don't worry I'll take very good care of the Captain…" He paused and looked at Charissa, "They did make you a Captain again didn't they?"

Charissa said nothing and just stood there silently cursing.

"Her and I have a lot of catching up to do." He said with a touch of amusement.

"Off how. We're going sixty miles an hour." Face scoffed. "Unless you have an escape route?"

At that precise moment, they were all engulfed in darkness as the train hit the tunnel.

"Jump?" He suggested as the train plunged into darkness. He used that moment to grab Charissa and drag her back inside before Face and BA could do anything.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Burress?" She hissed at him as he shoved her into one of the cabins.

"Such language and no. Not really." He sat down and kept his gun trained on her, "And don't try anything cute. I really don't want to have to kill you… yet." He motioned for her to sit down, "You look like hell by the way. Running with the boys doesn't seem to agree with you."

"No actually, Russians don't agree with me." She sat down slowly, her eyes dark with anger.

"I really liked her you know, she gave fantastic blow jobs. Pity Peck didn't seem to agree."

Charissa rolled her eyes.

Murdock was zooming round and round the area, trying to find an exit. As far as he could see, there was no exit - which just meant he'd have to go further. It wasn't a problem - so far, the helicopter had consumed less than an eighth of its fuel, but he couldn't stay up forever.

Hannibal was in the engine and realized to his horror that everything was fully automated. There were no personel here, nobody he could talk to or convince.

BA growled in the darkness, "Stupid punk ass tunnel." He had no idea if Burress was still there or not so he didn't dare move.

Charissa meanwhile was getting further and further annoyed, "So how did you do it?"

Vance smiled at her, "Get out you mean? I have connections. Some people happen to like me… problem is you and the four stooges have a habit of killing them. I really hate that too, I don't have a lot of friends."

"Surprising." Charissa deadpanned.

He suddenly shifted and was pressing her back into the seat, "If you're going to be like that you can shut up." He smacked her across the head with his gun knocking her out, "That's better." He relaxed back and kicked his feet up resting them across the seat as the train moved.

Face finally moved. "B.A." he murmured. "B.A., I don't think there's anyone out with us." He looked into the lit windows of the train behind them, and spotted Burress with Charissa inside," Motherfucking sonofabitch, he's knocked her out and locked the door."

BA dropped his hands and frowned, "Punk." He muttered as he saw what Face did, "Any ideas man?" He wasn't a planner; he was a go along for the ride and do whatever you tell me to do type. He wondered how much longer this tunnel was as he glanced around the train to see a small sliver of light very slowly approaching.

We can't break the glass, he'll know, and probably shoot everyone. We can't disconnect those warheads in the dark and we have to get her out before we arrive." Face wracked his brains.

Murdock finally found the exit, and waited.

"Shit." The big guy muttered and watched as the light up ahead got closer, "Where's Hannibal when ya need'im." He ran a hand over his Mohawk, "And we can't leave'er either. That wouldn't be right." He added frowning and trying to think of something too even if he wasn't very good at it.

Hannibal waited until they were out of the tunnel. He couldn't stop while any of the cars were trapped, because that would prevent a hasty escape. He watited for about ten more minutes, until he was sure all the cars were clear, and then he began to flip switches and watch as the dials went nuts. The train began to slow down as he grabbed when he figured was the emergency brake.

Once Vance was sure she was out cold, he stood and left her, fixing the door to the cabin so if she did wake up she couldn't get out. He saw the tunnel coming to an end as light began to slowly creep over the back of the train causing the lights to flicker off. Suddenly the train jolted and he stumbled forward, "Now what?" He growled and stood up straight moving for the car's exit. He stepped outside and pointed his gun at Face and the one he had taken from Charissa at BA, "You two can jump off anytime now." He told them, "Or I can just shoot you. Take your pick."

BA frowned and looked at Face, getting shot wasn't going to help Charissa but he didn't want to take a dive off a moving train either, "Hey we're slowin' down!" He exclaimed.

Vance noticed this as well and cursed, stomping his feet a little, "Shit. Shit. Shit! Why do you assholes have to ruin EVERYTHING I do?" He wasn't happy, as he pulled a small radio from beneath his suit jacket and spoke into it, "Check the front of the train. Now!"

Hannibal laughed as he spotted Murdock descending in his helicopter. Reading the dial, the train was down to thirty miles an hour and slowing. He couldn't throw the brakes on all the way, that would jarr the train, maybe jump the tracks, and certainly set off the bombs.

BA snickered a little as the grown man threw a temper tantrum and shook his head, "Because it's fun you punk ass fool."

Charissa was slowly coming to in the cabin. She had fallen to the floor and she laid there for a moment before getting up with a small groan of pain as she rubbed the back of her head realizing she was alone. She tried the door and found it was somehow locked from the outside, "Shit!"

Meanwhile a group of more black dressed guards made their way to the front of the train and began to fire at Hannibal and the helicopter.

* * *

**Almost feel sorry for Lynchie, almost. Hahahaha**

**We love reviews! :) **


	16. Chap16: Dismantling a Bomb

**Authors' Notes: **Some of you have been begging for another chapter. So here you are. :)

* * *

Hannibal stuck his head out the side window and attempted to fire back. He'd sealed off the engine cabin - now the only way in or out was through the windows - unless you punched a hole in the roof.

Murdock returned fire, but it was awkward trying to get close enough to hit the target without getting hit himself.

Face took the oppertunity to fire through the window, hoping Burress would duck to avoid, and he could follow through.

She kept pulling at the door and hunted for something to break the glass with but found nothing. She growled and sat down her eyes searching for a way out, "I hate being the girl." She muttered since it seemed to land her in these types of situations.

When Face shot, Vance did too, his shot going wild however as he ducked to avoid the bullet falling back onto the car in the process. He was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. His plan began to change in his mind, revenge was sounding so much better, "Tell you what. We'll trade. You keep the damned nukes. I'll take the girl." He shot at the hook ups that connected the two cars together as glass from the window showered around him, cutting him in a few places before turning and walking back inside the car.

Hearing a gun go off, Charissa ducked and covered her head as glass rained down on her as well. She stood and went the window ready to climb out and stopped cold.

Burress threw the door open and leveled his gun at her, "Don't even think about it."

"Dammit!" Face growled, as they pulled away. However, with Hannibal applying the brakes, they werne't going that much faster, "B.A.! Go!" He pointed at the car, "I'll try and dismantle the nukes!"

"Time to move. Let's go." He grabbed a hold of her arm tight and pushed her out of the cabin and down the hall.

BA jumped without a word and scrambled up onto the back of the moving train. He busted the door in and stalked through, but they were gone, "Shit." He started checking each of the cabins as he went.

She stumbled as he pushed her again and turned glaring, "It is really necessary to keep pushing me?"

"Yes. You're slow." He explained and gave her another hard shove forward. She growled and kept moving, her mind working trying to think of a way out of this.

Face managed to get the mashed keyboard separated from the nuclear device, and took it away from the bomb itself. With a sigh of relief, he finally turned to the opened but not yet dismantled weapon.

Hannibal and Murdock managed to take out all the men heading for them in the front, and the train was down to ten miles an hour and dropping.

He was heading for the front of the train, he figured if Face and BA were at the back then Hannibal and the Pilot were at the front. He cursed as the train slowed even more, "I'm really going to enjoy killing your friends Captain. Not sure if I'm going to kill you just yet, depends on if I'm feeling nice."

Charissa stopped moving suddenly making him ram into her as he talked.

"Move! Why did you stop?"

"Because the door to the engine room is locked dumbass." She glared back at him over her shoulder.

His gun pressed hard into her back, "Oh." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way and shot at the door.

BA was slowly catching up with them and when he heard the gunshots he broke into a run.

"Come on, come on..." Face growled at the last bomb. There was something sticky inside, and the wires connecting the nuclear device to the bomb were stuck to the outer shell, "Dammit..."

Hannibal paused when the shooting stopped, "Is it all clear, Murdock?"

"Negative, negative." Murdock responded, "Negative, sir, you've shot all of them down but I think I see Captain Sosa behind you...and she's not with us."

Suddenly Vance was flying into the engine room, BA coming in after him as he had rammed into the man like a linebacker.

Charissa flattened herself against the wall and watched as the bigger man knocked the guns out of Vance's hands.

"Hey Baracus. You know what they about big guys right?" Vance moved fast.

Faster than BA had been expecting and he found himself flying backwards out of the engine room.

"The bigger they are they harder the fall."

The Sergeant fell hard alright, enough to make him dazed for a moment or two.

That's right." Hannibal said coolly, his gun planted at the base of the back of Agent Burress' skull. "You know, I would love to pull this trigger and shoot you now." He looked at Sosa, "Captain?"

"Yesss! Oh thank you, sweet Lord!" Face practically sang as he detatched the last core from the bomb. "Now all we have to do is..." He looked around. Sighed, "Get these out and away. Where's Murdock when you need him...?"

He slowly lifted his hands in the air, "I wondered where you were Hannibal." He glanced over his shoulder trying to see the man.

Charissa stepped forward with the gun Vance had dropped and trained it on him.

"Well shit." He laughed and then moved, ducking down and kicking out at Hannibal as he tried to grab the gun from him, "Fuck!" Suddenly he fell back, his hand going to his shoulder where Charissa had shot him, "Ooh. That was sneaky and a risk. You could've hit the good Colonel, Captain." He remained still this time knowing his game was up at the moment.

"But I didn't." She stepped forward and then kicked him hard in the face, "That was for knocking me out."

He laid there and wiped the blood from his face eying her, "That all you got?"

Murdock radioed them, "I'm gettin' signals from Face that the bombs are now good to go. I'll pick him up and then come back for you. Hang tight."

Hannibal perched over Burress and stared down at the man. He looked a lot less impressive on the ground, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

* * *

**Suspenseful isn't it? Hahaha, one more chapter left. Then we move on to part 4 and don't forget to check out "Truth or Dare" which is our latest crack fic posted up by DrowsyFantasy. It's rated M... I'm sure you all know why.**


	17. Chap 17: Until We Meet Again

**Authors' Note: **Well here we go, an explosive end to this part coming up! We've hope you all enjoyed this story and be on the look out for the next installment in the Not Over Yet series titled "**Best Laid Plans**" Also make sure you head over to DrowsyFantasy's account and read the first chapter of "**Truth or Dare**" another chapter of that will be coming soon. Now sit back and enjoy the final chapter of this tale. :)

* * *

He was pissing her off, but she didn't shoot him just yet and looked to Hannibal, "What should we do with him, Colonel?" She smirked.

"Oh just shoot me and get it the hell over with." Burress offered, giving his two cents worth on the subject as he watched them and waited. He acted a lot more hurt than he was, sure his shoulder hurt like a son of a bitch but he could work around that. He looked back and forth between the two of them and when he was sure he had them lured into a false sense of victory he sprung. He kicked up at Hannibal first, aiming to knock him backwards and then pulled Charissa to him before she could have time to fire and began to wrestle with her over his gun in her hand.

She was shocked at how fast the asshole was, one second he she was sure he was down for the count and the next he was up and trying to take out both her and Hannibal at the same time, she was impressed to say the least. She raised her knee up and sent it into his groin as he pushed her back against the wall the force causing her to drop the gun. She dove for it, but was met by Burress' shoe instead as he kicked the gun away.

"Shit." Hannibal was on his back, rolling to his hands and knees and getting up, but it was too late - Burress already had them at only good knews was, the train had come to a complete and dead stop.

Murdock had lowered the helicopter to the point where Face could load them up and then climb in. As they shot towards the front of the train again, Face noticed passengers climbing out, confused, "Good. They're vacating. We'll have less to do later."

She groaned and rolled over, "That hurt." She muttered as she looked up seeing Burress training the gun on her and looking at Hannibal.

"Don't move or she's dead." He was breathing hard, mostly from the pain in his shoulder. He stepped back and kicked the engine room door shut and locked it, "Alright old man, now you can move and slowly to the controls and get us moving again." He ordered him, "Any funny business and she dies." He kept the gun on Charissa.

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow at the 'old man' comment, but walked over to the controls. He flicked a few guages and turned some dials, but nothing responded. Frowning, he punched a few buttons. Again, nothing. He disengaged the brake system and they moved a little, but it was because they were on a slight incline, "Something's happened, I can't get it started."

Vance frowned, "Shit." He didn't move however to see for himself, instead he stayed where he was, he wasn't stupid this time.

Charissa looked at Hannibal and then back at Burress, if she was going to try something now was the time. She shot up, her hands going for his gun.

He caught her and forced her back down hard, "Really? You're were going to fight me over the gun?" He growled through his teeth almost amused as he kept the gun on her.

"Well you could just give it to me." She countered.

Hannibal took out his cigar and lit it, watching Burress try and figure out what to do. He made no sudden moves, as the gun was still trained on Sosa, but he kept an ear out. He could hear Murdock approaching in the helicopter, "Time's running out."

Suddenly BA busted in finally having got his wits about him again and snagged Burress by the back of the neck lifting him up, "Sorry Hannibal." He nodded to the Colonel.

Charissa scrambled backwards and out of the way.

"Drop the gun you fool." BA instructed him.

Vance tried to fight the tight grip around his neck but it was no use. He had been had, "Fuck!" He stopped struggling after a moment as BA squeezed a little harder until he passed out.

BA let the idiot drop to the floor and stepped over him, "We need to get outta here before anyone important shows up." He suggested.

"Yes. And I suggest we take him with us. I'm not letting this piece of shit out of my sight again." Hannibal gave Burress a vicious kick in the side.

Once they'd all climbed into the helicopter, Murdock turned. "Where to, Boss?"

Face showed Charissa what was left of the bombs, "How do we dispose of these safely?"

She blinked impressed, "Nice work sweetheart." She teased him lightly, "We don't. I need to take them back home. They're still United States property." She explained as BA tied up their unconscious friend in the back, "Him however…" She nodded in that direction, "We can drop his ass in the ocean for all I care."

"We're not getting across the ocean on this. I suggest we take a flight back." Murdock said, fully expecting B.A. to protest, "We can't take another boat, it'll take a month to get across the Pacific!"

BA growled from the back, but kept it short, "Why not? The boat was nice!"

Charissa frowned however, she could get rid of the nukes easily by just dropping them by at one of the three US bases in Japan, "Hmm. Can we make it to Japan by chance?" She questioned, "You guys can drop me and the warheads off at the nearest of the three US bases and get somewhere safe."

"Sure we can get to Japan." Murdock checked the fuel gauge, "Won't be able to go much further, but we can drop you off, and then make our way back to L.A. from there. Mind you...we won't see you for a month or two."

She nodded, "I'll probably be detained for a while on base anyhow. I'll have to explain everything and leave you guys out of it somehow." She began to work over in her brain how to do that, "Do you want me to take the asshole or do you guys want to handle that?" She sat back.

Hannibal looked back and forth between the unconscious Burress and Sosa, "Well, Captain, he may still have friends in the States." His expression darkened, "But I guarentee he'll have no friends among us. Especially on a cold dark night at the bottom of a cargo ship as it makes its way from Tokyo to Los Angeles."

"Works for me."She smirked, "Though I might suggest you'd be doing the world a favor if you used him as fishing bait." She offered and bit her lower lip trying to figure out just how exactly she was going to explain showing up in Japan, alone and with the warheads in pieces. Yeah, this was going to be so much fun.

"Hang on." Murdock swung around, heading northwest again, rising higher and higher, whistling a merry tune. El Diablo again.

* * *

**~Sound Track~**

_Nothing in My Way- Keane (Opening Song)_

_Kiwi- Maroon 5 (sex texting)_

_Wonder- Megan McCauley (Main Theme)_

_Everything I do, I do it for You- Bryan Adams (Face/Charissa theme)_

_Highway to Hell- AC/DC (Going to North Korea)_

_Chocheise- Audioslave (Burress' Theme)_

_This Moment- Disturbed (End action sequence)_

_Beautiful- Dreaming (Showdown between Face, Miranda and Charissa)_

* * *

**The End... for now. **

**:) Review away!**


End file.
